


Butelka Rumu

by Commander_Owl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirates, Smut, Wounds
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witajcie na Karaibach! Cudownym miejscu, gdzie przygoda to chleb powszedni,<br/>asasyni udają, że wciąż są zorganizowani, piasek włazi dosłownie wszędzie, rum leje się szerokimi strumieniami, a Kenway stara się nie udusić swoich załogantów. A przynajmniej dwóch.</p><p>Jednym z moich ulubionych zajęć jest obserwowanie, jak moja siostra "gra w gry". Tym razem, jak zapewne się już domyśliliście, padło na Assassin's Creed The Black Flag. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla nas obu powodu obie zachwyciłyśmy się animacją dwóch piratów, niezwykle ucieszonych faktem, że Kenway któregoś z nich mianował kapitanem zdobytego w bitwie statku. Z wymienianych na ten temat uwag narodził się pomysł Sammy'ego i Bena, którzy ożyli na kartach tegoż właśnie opowiadania :) Mam nadzieję, że czytanie o nich sprawi Wam tak wielką radość, jaką mi dało powołanie ich do istnienia.</p><p>Imiona bohaterów są moim miniaturowym hołdem dla moich dwóch ulubionych postaci z gry Dishonored.</p><p>Jak zwykle podziękowania za wszystko należą się mojej siostrze, która nigdy nie traci wiary w moje możliwości, cierpliwie poprawia i wyłapuje wszystkie błędy oraz wspiera w chwilach zwątpienia. Jesteś wspaniała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Młody żeglarz ze mnie jest i co począć mam?

 

– Zginiemy – przez dzwonienie w uszach wydawało mu się, że jego własny głos dobiega z bardzo, bardzo daleka, choć najprawdopodobniej słyszeli go wyłącznie stojący przy nim towarzysze.

– Przestań krakać.

– Zginiemy.

– Zamknij dupę, Nashton! – Kapitan wreszcie nie wytrzymał i bezpardonowo zdzielił go z liścia po mordzie: – Jesteś drugim oficerem, do cholery! Zachowuj się stosownie!

– Aye, kapitanie.

Może i rzeczywiście powinien lepiej panować nad swymi słowami i poczynaniami, jednak było to niezwykle trudne zadanie w sytuacji, w której statek właśnie płonął, załoga biegała po pokładzie niczym stado zdekapitowanych kurczaków, a z jego własnego boku sterczała drzazga tak długa, że można by było jej używać jako broni. Wprawdzie bycie napadniętym przez cholernych piratów nie było na tych wodach w żadnej mierze zaskakujące, w związku z czym mógłby przynajmniej spróbować jakoś wziąć się w garść, niemniej widok tego konkretnego statku budził niemalże paniczny lęk w sercach nawet najbardziej zatwardziałych wilków morskich. Każdy żeglarz na Karaibach przynajmniej raz słyszał o smukłej niczym nóż _Kawce_ oraz jej niesławnym kapitanie Edwardzie Kenway'u, który był tyleż niebezpieczny, co nieprzewidywalny. Jego okręt wszedł w ich konwój niczym gorący nóż w masło, na miejscu zatapiając osłaniające ich kanonierki jakby były papierowymi łódeczkami. Ze szkunerami poradził sobie niewiele wolniej i dopiero przy brygu musiał się choć odrobinę postarać, co nie oznaczało, że odniósł jakieś większe straty – dwie jednostki Anglików poszły spać z rybkami, pozostałe cztery ledwie pływały, a okręt piratów wyglądał prawie jak nowy. Teraz jedyne, co pokonani marynarze mogli zrobić, to patrzeć jak Kenway wchodził na pokłady kolejnych statków jak do siebie, błyskawicznymi atakami mordując przeszkadzających mu w rabunku członków załogi.

– Zginiemy,

– Nashton, przysięgam na Boga i Króla, albo zaraz się zamkniesz, albo osobiście cię…

Nigdy się nie dowiedział, co dokładnie jego zwierzchnik zamierzał z nim zrobić, bowiem nagle tuż obok nich eksplodowała beczka prochu, na miejscu zabijając trzech ludzi w tym również i kapitana. Sam Nashton przeleciał parę metrów i zapewne byłby wpadł do morza, gdyby na jego drodze nie stanęło to, co pomimo zmasowanego ostrzału z folgierzy jeszcze pozostało z burty. Widząc ochoczo wskakujących na pokład piratów, nawet nie próbował się podnosić. Doskonale wiedział, że nigdy nie mieli szans z tak licznym przeciwnikiem, a on sam nie jest w stanie nawet prosto chodzić, nie wspominając już o trzymaniu miecza. Pewnie powinien zostać za takie nastawienie okrzyknięty śmierdzącym tchórzem, jednak prawda była taka, że zwyczajnie nie lubił walczyć za przegraną sprawę. A ta zdecydowanie do takich należała – Kenway i jego przypominająca piekielne ogary załoga nie potrzebowali nawet pięciu minut by przerzedzić obsadę brygu na tyle, aby pozostali przy życiu marynarze uznali za stosowne czym prędzej skapitulować. Gdy już ta doniosła chwila nastała, bandyci przeszli się po całej łajbie i spośród trupów wygrzebali tych jeszcze dychających, by wszystkich zgromadzić pomiędzy masztami przed obliczem swego spacerującego niczym włościanin przywódcy. Ten wydawał się być niezwykle ubawiony całą sytuacją, jednak też goszczący na jego wargach grymas mógł być zwyczajnie grymasem psychopaty. Nigdy nie wiadomo.

– Macie wybór, panowie. – Kapitan Kawki z diabolicznym uśmiechem podsunął pierwszemu oficerowi pod nos ostrze swego na oko niezwykle ostrego rapiera: – Możecie do nas dołączyć… Lub zginąć.

W duchu żarliwie modlił się o to, by jego jedyny w tej chwili zwierzchnik przełknął swą cholerną dumę królewskiego żołnierza i podjął jedyną słuszną w ich obecnym położeniu decyzję, tym samym ratując ich wszystkich przed rychłą wycieczką w jedną stronę do królestwa Neptuna. Bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ chciał jeszcze trochę pożyć i przyjęcie łaski z ręki przeklętego pirata wcale mu się w tej chwili nie wydawało takim dyshonorem, jakim powinno. Jednak ten kretyn mógł…

– M-m-my… – Przerażony oficer z trudem dukał kolejne głoski: – My się p-p-pod-d-dajem-my.

Zanim Nashton zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą, czyjeś mocne ramiona objęły go w pasie i uniosły do góry, brutalnie mu uświadamiając, ile dokładnie żeber ma złamanych. W pierwszej chwili tak mu pociemniało przed oczami z bólu, że nawet nie potrafił zaprotestować przeciwko równie obcesowemu traktowaniu i odzyskał głos dopiero, gdy został z powrotem postawiony na deski pokładu. Jednak wtedy również nie użył go zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi założeniami, bowiem ujrzał chyba najradośniejszego faceta jakiego w swym życiu spotkał, co go nieco zbiło z pantałyku.

– Ha! Jak ci na imię, chłopie? – Czarnoskóry pirat entuzjastycznie objął go ramieniem, prawie powalając go na plecy.

– S… Samulel… Nashton – jęknął, zataczając się pod ciężarem napierającego na niego barku.

– Sammy, witamy na _Kawce_. – Mężczyzna niezbyt delikatnie popchnął go w stronę trapu łączącego oba statki: – Mów mi Ben. Ben Slackjaw.

– Ahoj, Ben – wycedził, gdy jego nowy towarzysz tak zachęcająco popchnął go naprzód, że mało nie wyłożył się na pysk.

– Wiesz co, Sammy? – Usłyszał za sobą rubaszny śmiech: – Jeszcze będzie z ciebie pirat.

 


	2. Co z pijanym żeglarzem zrobimy?

 

Było źle. Nawet bardzo. W sumie można się było spodziewać, że rana po takiej drzazdze nie zagoi się ot tak po prostu, jednak zdecydowanie mogliby się obejść bez śmierdzącej, żółtej ropy sączącej się spod czerwonej jak płomień skóry oraz gorączki.

– Nie wyliże się z tego. – Kenway pokręcił smętnie głową: – Ale nie wyrzucę chłopa za burtę tylko dlatego, że się pochorował.

– Co zatem masz zamiar zrobić, kapitanie? – Adéwalé skrzyżował ręce na piersi, rzucając Edwardowi wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Ben na chwilę przestał śledzić ich chwilowo pozbawioną konkretnych wniosków rozmowę i na nowo zainteresował się bredzącym w malignie Sammym, który na przemian tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność, rzucając się po przepoconej, śmierdzącej pościeli. Mimo takiej sobie postury Nashton okazał się dość silny, by prawie tydzień toczyć nierówną walkę z drążącą jego ciało infekcją, ale nawet on po tylu dniach bez porządnego posiłku musiał wreszcie zacząć słabnąć. Jeśli w najbliższym czasie gorączka nie spadnie, będzie to oznaczało tylko jedno – w ranie zamieszkała ta wredna dziwka gangrena i biedaczysko wyciągnie kopyta zanim jeszcze będzie miał szansę nacieszyć się pirackim życiem. A szkoda by było. Gość wydawał się dość sensowny, przynajmniej jak na Angola.

– Dobrze, będzie tak. – Kenway nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy: – Przypalcie mu tę ranę. Jeśli nawet to nic nie da, to i tak go nie odratujemy.

Ben pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Wprawdzie nikt o zdrowych zmysłach sam by się do takiego zabiegu jako pacjent nie zgłosił, ale też nie za bardzo mieli inne wyjście. Trzeba było spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – to była ostatnia szansa ratunku dla tego biedaka i jeśli rzeczywiście chcieli go ocalić, musieli zdecydować się na ten nieco desperacki krok. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to rzucenie jego życia na szalę. Ale skoro i tak umierał, to co jeszcze miał do stracenia? Cóż, sam zainteresowanie nie miał jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jednak prawdopodobnie by się z nimi zgodził. Przynajmniej tak postanowili utrzymywać na wypadek, gdyby w ostatniej chwili dopadły ich jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, chłopie. – Ujął dłoń nieprzytomnego żeglarza, wiedząc że tak naprawdę pociesza siebie, nie jego: – Wytrzymasz.

Nashton naturalnie nie zareagował i jasnym było, że nie ma nawet bladego pojęcia, jaki los zgotowali mu jego towarzysze. Co, w gruncie rzeczy, było okolicznością sprzyjającą – w innym przypadku bez wątpienie nie leżałby tak spokojnie gdy ich pokładowy (z braku lepszego słowa) lekarz klęknął przy jego kei z rozgrzanym do czerwoności kawałkiem żelaza trzymanym w masywnych szczypcach.

– Pomódlcie się – zaordynował konował. – Byle w ciszy.

Krzyk nagle wyrwanego z objęć Mab Nashtona przeszywającym echem odbił się od drewnianych ścian kubryku, sprawiając że wszyscy zebrani pod pokładem piraci aż zamarli na chwilę w całkowitym bezruchu. Większość z nich mimo wybranego stylu życia nigdy nie musiała nic podobnego przechodzić, w związku z czym nawet nie potrafili sobie wyobrazić bólu, który mógłby z gardła żywej istoty wyrwać podobne zawodzenie. To już nawet nie był głos człowieka, tylko coś, co zapewne zostało zrodzone na samym dnie otchłani piekielnych jako wykute w ogniu i żarze najczystsze cierpienie. Przykro było tego słuchać, jeśli jednak cała ta operacja miała coś dać, należało ją za wszelką cenę doprowadzić do końca, niezależnie od tego, czy serca by im się krajały, czy nie.

– Doskonale ci Sammy idzie, jesteś bardzo dzielny. – Slackjaw złapał pacjenta za ramiona i przyszpilił do siennika, pozwalając doktorowi na dokończenie dzieła: – Jeszcze tylko trochę, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Nagle Samuel znieruchomiał i po raz pierwszy od paru dni otworzył oczy, wbijając w Bena spojrzenie tak intensywne, że tego aż zatkało. W tej jednej sekundzie był niemal pewien, że jakimś cudem jego ogarnięty gorączką towarzysz naprawdę słyszał każde wypowiedziane nad jego bezwładnym ciałem słowo, jednak zaraz potem ból ponownie zasnuł absurdalnie błękitne oczy nieprzeniknioną mgłą agonii. Ciemnoskóry pirat jeszcze przez dłuższy czas pozostał oszołomiony, nie mogąc wymazać z pamięci przenikliwego wzorku człowieka, który całym swym jestestwem dziękował mu za siłę do toczenia dalszej walki o życie.

 


	3. Wiem, czemu żeglujesz

 

Leżenie w ciemnym, cuchnącym potem i szczynami kubryku nie było niczym nowym – w tym jednym statki pływające pod królewską banderą niczym nie różniły się od pirackich okrętów. Niemniej, Samuel zdecydowanie wolałby czuć na swej twarzy chłodną, morską bryzę, nie zaś lepki ciężar liczącego sobie ponad tydzień potu. Miał wrażenie, że cały jest pokryty warstwą niemożliwego do zmycia brudu i jedyne o czym marzył, to choć na chwilę zanurzyć się choćby i w zimnej jak lód morskiej wodzie. Na domiar złego, pulsujący w jego boku ból wciąż utrzymywał go na samej granicy świadomości, z jednej strony tłumiąc mu zmysły, z drugiej zaś nie pozwalając mu zapaść w tak upragniony sen. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od chwili, gdy wreszcie wybudził się z wywołanego zakażeniem stuporu, jednak trwało to już decydowanie za długo. Takie bezczynność i bezsilność zwyczajnie go dobijały, jednak był zbyt słaby, by pozwolono mu wstać na nogi, nie wspominając o powierzaniu mu jakiejkolwiek roboty.

– Hej, hej, hej, kogo moje piękne oczy widzą?

Nashton uśmiechnął się blado na dźwięk głosu czarnoskórego pirata. Z jakiegoś powodu Ben przyjął na siebie odpowiedzialność za pojenie i karmienie go, za co Samuel był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Nie było mu łatwo zaakceptować fakt, że oto stał się dezerterem i pływa na jednej łajbie z ludźmi, którzy napadli jego statek i zamordowali mu kapitana, choć Bóg świadkiem, że starał się z tym ze wszystkich sił pogodzić. Bez pełnego bezinteresownej sympatii towarzystwa w postaci tego niezmiennie zadowolonego z życia człowieka pewnie nigdy nie byłby w stanie wziąć się w garść i jakoś przełknąć podanej mu przez los gorzkiej pigułki.

– Jak się miewasz, Ben? – Spróbował obrócić się w jego stronę, co przy jego obrażeniach było niezmiernie durnym pomysłem, jakiego niezwykle szybko pożałował: – Już po wachcie?

– Ja _zawsze_ jestem po wachcie – odparł pirat, puszczając do niego oko. – To jak? Sądzisz, że dasz radę coś zjeść i tego nie wyrzygać jak kot?

– … Aż boję się spytać, gdzie cię nauczyli tej subtelności. – Nashton pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Wiesz, nas niewolników nikt nie uczy dobrych manier.

No tak. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że z tym kolorem skóry Ben mógł zaznać innej przeszłości, niemniej nie należało to do spraw, o jakich Nashton lubił rozmyślać. Było coś… Dziwnie upokarzającego w tym, że piraci, dziwki i kryminaliści byli jedynym towarzystwem, w jakim Slackjaw miał szansę być traktowanym na równi z innymi, zaś tak zwani cywilizowani kolonialiści nie widzieli w nim nic więcej ponad ożywione narzędzie. On sam, jeszcze będąc w rodzinnej Anglii, nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czym okupione są dobra i przedmioty z których na co dzień korzystał. Dopiero po przybyciu na Kubę po raz pierwszy ujrzał mroczną stronę bogactwa swego imperium i z miejsca zaczął gardzić tym pozbawionym podstaw wyzyskiem. Słabo mu się robiło na widok ludzi, którzy od dnia swych narodzin nie znali niczego poza ciężką pracą na plantacji, noszeniem łachów, których nawet londyński żebrak by się powstydził oraz jedzeniem pozbawionej smaku papki szyderczo nazywanej przez ich panów posiłkami.

– Wybacz – westchnął, czując jak się rumieni z zażenowania. – Masz rację, czasem zapominam, że nie wszyscy mieli tak lekko jak ja.

– … Niewielu białych jest w stanie to przyznać. – Ben położył mu swoją ciężką dłoń na ramieniu, uśmiechając się wyrozumiale.

– Zatem niewielu przejrzało na oczy – odparł, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na nędzną namiastkę poduszki, którą dysponował.

– Jesteś o wiele lepszym człowiekiem, niż ci się wydaje, Sammy.

– Nie, nie jestem. – Zamknął oczy, czując, jak ogarnia go coraz większe zmęczenie: – Nie zacząłem myśleć o takich jak ty dopóty, dopóki nie ujrzałem ich na własne oczy. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że nie nauczono mnie kwestionować takich rzeczy, ale to byłoby tylko głupie usprawiedliwienie. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak funkcjonują plantacje, faktorie i inne przybytki ponieważ byłem zbyt skoncentrowany na sobie i swoich problemach, żeby…

– Hej, hej, przestań. – Pirat złapał go za rękę, zamykając jego dłoń między swymi ciepłymi, szorstkimi od ciągnięcia lin palcami: – Nie musisz być święty, żeby być dobrym człowiekiem. Byłeś ślepy, ale kiedy zobaczyłeś prawdę, nie odwróciłeś się od niej. To więcej niż większość jest skłonna uczynić, wierz mi.

– Naprawdę… – Popatrzył na niego niepewnie: – Naprawdę tak uważasz?

– Nie okłamałbym członka własnej załogi.

W tym momencie powinien go wyśmiać za opowiadanie podobnych banialuków, bowiem nie dalej jak wczoraj Slackjaw chwalił się swoimi karcianymi szachrajstwami. No chyba że w jakimś tajnym pirackim kodeksie kantowanie kumpli nie było tożsame z poświadczaniem nieprawdy, jednak w jego prywatnym odczuciu owe czynności niewiele się od siebie pod względem moralnym nie różniły. Niemniej, choćby i delikatny chichot w jego aktualnej sytuacji był wysoce niewskazany, bowiem nawet oddychanie sprawiało mu ból.

– To dlatego pływasz z Kenwayem?

– Hm? – Drugi pirat uniósł pytająco brew: – Co masz na myśli?

– Tutaj… Jako pirat możesz być wolny.

Ben przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu, zupełnie jakby się nie spodziewał, że Nashton może wpaść na coś takiego. Nie, żeby młody Anglik miał mu to za złe – w końcu nawet pewna część załogantów _Kawki_ traktowało go z wyższością (zwłaszcza, gdy kwatermistrz akurat nie patrzył), więc pewnie też nie zadawali sobie trudu zrozumienia jego motywów.

– Wiesz co, Sammy… – Slackjaw uśmiechnął się do niego pogodnie, sprawiając że zatęchły kubryk nagle przestał być aż tak ciemny i ponury: – Dobrze się stało, że trafiliśmy na twój statek.

– Czemu?

– Inaczej nigdy bym ciebie nie poznał. – Starszy pirat poklepał go jowialnie po ramieniu: – A naprawdę równy z ciebie gość.

Być może nie powinien przykładać do tych słów aż tak wielkiej wagi, ale… Po tym wszystkim, co go ostatnimi czasy spotkało i jak bardzo bezużyteczny się teraz czuł, bycie komuś w ten czy inny sposób potrzebnym dawało mu ogromne poczucie spokoju, jakiego już nie miał nadziei nigdy zaznać. Po raz pierwszy od ataku na bryg nabrał niemożliwego do zmącenia przekonania, że _naprawdę_ wszystko będzie dobrze, że jednak to wszystko ma jakiś sens. Był przy nim ktoś, kto go tutaj chciał, ktoś, kogo sama obecność wystarczyła, aby świat choć na chwilę stał się lepszym, zdecydowanie mniej przerażającym miejscem. Wprawdzie trudno mu było uwierzyć, że będzie musiał stać się piratem, by wreszcie mieć kogoś na kształt przyjaciela, jednak dziwniejsze rzeczy na tym świecie się zdarzały, toteż nie było sensu tego kwestionować.

– Też się cieszę, że cię poznałem – odparł, wreszcie odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. – Naprawdę.

 


	4. Wiele skarbów nazdowbywa, kiedy gruchnie sobie piwa

 

Ben stał oparty nonszalancko o rufę i z pełnym przekąsu uśmiechem podziwiał ich płynącego wpław ku maleńkiej wysepce kapitana. Większość z nich przed skoczeniem do wody zdjęłaby chociaż buty, nie wspominając o dość istotnym balaście w postaci rapierów czy pistoletów, ale nie, Kenway twardo opuszczał statek w pełnym rynsztunku. Cóż, są gusta i guściki…

– Co on robi?

Rozbrzmiewający niedaleko za jego plecami głos Sammy'ego był pełen właściwego mu uprzejmego zainteresowania, niemniej pozostawał on szalenie spokojny, co również było jedną z cech charakterystycznych dawnego marynarza. Slackjaw natychmiast obrócił się w miejscu, starając się pohamować swe niezadowolenie wynikające z faktu, że jego jeszcze do niedawna gorączkujący kamrat nie tylko opuścił koję, ale też bez niczyjego nadzoru wyszedł na pokład. Nie chodziło o to, że nie życzył go sobie oglądać, wręcz przeciwnie, po prostu byłby spokojniejszy gdyby Nashton się trochę bardziej oszczędzał. Wprawdzie jakimś cudem przeżył wypalanie rany, niemniej wciąż był blady i wyglądał raczej mizernie, w związku z czym zapewne powinien się wystrzegać wszelkiego zbędnego wysiłku, wliczając w to również chodzenie.

– Co _ty_ tutaj robisz? – Pospiesznie podszedł do niego i ujął go pod ramię: – Nie powinieneś dalej leżeć?

– Chciałem tylko odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. – Samuel bez najmniejszego oporu pozwolił się zaprowadzić na tył statku i posadzić obok folgierza: – Mam dość tego zaduchu na dole. Ale serio, co kapitan usiłuje wykonać?

– Potrzebuje chwili dla siebie. – Usłyszeli lekko rozbawiony głos opartego o koło sterowe kwatermistrza.

– … I pływa uzbrojony po zęby? – Nashton uniósł jedną brew, co w jego przypadku było wyrazem szalonego wręcz zaciekawienia.

– Też tego nie rozumiem. – Ben wzruszył ramionami: – Ale widocznie ten typ tak ma i inaczej nie jest w stanie niczego znaleźć.

– Chyba znowu mam gorączkę. – Dawny marynarz pokręcił lekko swą rudą głową: – Bo nie rozumiem ani słowa.

– Kapitan jako rasowy pirat potrafi wyczuć skarb na odległość – wyjaśnił spokojnie Adéwalé, nie kryjąc przy tym swego rozbawienia: – A gdy już wyniucha skrzynię ze złotem, nic nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać przed zdobyciem jej.

– I nie ma nawet czasu na to, by zdjąć kurtkę?

– Cóż… – Kwatermistrz zmarszczył lekko brwi, szukając w miarę sensownie brzmiącego wytłumaczenia dla dziwactw Kenwaya. Bez rezultatu.

– Po prostu przyjmij, że tak już jest i spróbuj o tym nie myśleć. – Slackjaw popatrzył mu poważnie w oczy, kładąc ręce na jego lekko opadających ramionach: – Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej.

W odpowiedzi Sammy jedynie pokiwał głową, przyjmując owe zalecenia do wiadomości. W takich chwilach Ben nie był do końca pewien, czy niemalże niewzruszony stoicyzm rudzielca wynikał z jego natury, czy też był efektem nagromadzonego w jego angielskiej krwi flegmatyzmu. O ile jego życie nie było w bezpośredni sposób zagrożone, świeżo upieczony pirat rzadko okazywał jakieś żywsze emocje, niezmiennie wprawiając swe najbliższe otoczenie w konsternację. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że ta konkretna cecha jego charakteru w czymkolwiek Slackjawowi przeszkadzała – po ciągłym obcowaniu z zapijaczonymi narwańcami miło było tak dla odmiany mieć do czynienia z kimś o nieco łagodniejszej naturze.

– Dlaczego kapitan otwiera kufer kopniakiem? – Padło kolejne, tylko pozornie niewinne pytanie.

– Ty go przygarnąłeś, więc ty mu to tłumacz. – Adéwalé najwyraźniej stracił resztki cierpliwości, bowiem uniósł ręce na znak kapitulacji i obrócił się do nich plecami: – Ja nie mam do niego siły.

 


	5. Radujcie się chłopcy! Wracamy na brzeg!

 

Samuel zmarszczył lekko nos, pochylając się nieco niżej nad żaglem, który mu kazano załatać. Póki co nie nadawał się do wykonywania żadnych cięższych prac, jednak doskonale radził sobie z takimi właśnie zajęciami – wymagały one rzadkiej wśród reszty załogantów precyzji i cierpliwości, którymi to cechami wciąż jeszcze potrafił się poszczycić. Wprawdzie raz na jakiś czas jego zrastające się żebra protestowały przeciwko poruszaniu ręką, niemniej nie takie rzeczy potrafił ignorować – w końcu w marynarce też nikt go ani nie rozpieszczał, ani tym bardziej nie niańczył. Wiedział, że zdecydowanie na to nie wyglądał, ale służba na królewskim statku dała mu naprawdę twardą szkołę życia, za którą był szczerze wdzięczny. W świetle powyższego, kilka marudnych żeber nie było niczym, co mogłoby mu spędzić sen z powiek. Inna sprawa, że z każdym mijającym dniem czuł się coraz lepiej. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że minie trochę czasu zanim ostatecznie wróci do zdrowia, jednak już teraz potrafił zauważyć znaczącą poprawę. Żeby daleko nie szukać, już od ponad tygodnia ani razu nie miał gorączki i był w stanie zjeść posiłek bez naglącej potrzeby natychmiastowego zwymiotowania go. Same plusy.

– No dobrze, panowie. – Kenway popatrzył na swą zajętą plątaniem się po pokładzie załogę, uśmiechając się do nich znad koła sterowego: – Może byśmy tak coś Neptunowi zaśpiewali, co?

Nashton prawie zachichotał, słysząc ochoczo wykonujących to polecenie piratów, z których ani jeden nie posiadał nawet resztek słuchu muzycznego. Może kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu ten i ów jeszcze potrafił wykrzesać z siebie coś podobnego do pieśni, jednak teraz, gdy huk dział oraz nieustanny szum przytępiły ich słuch, kołysząca się między burtami szanta bardziej kojarzyła się z pijackim zawodzeniem rodem z jakiejś podejrzanej tawerny niż czymkolwiek innym. Jednak niezależnie od tego, jak niezgrany był ten osobliwy chór, jeden głos wybijał się ponad inne, jasny i czysty niczym uderzenia spiżowego dzwonu. Przepełniała go niezmącana radość, zjawisko dość niecodzienne na nieprzewidywalnym morzu. Słuchanie go było jak leżenie na zalanym popołudniem, rozgrzanym piasku na jednej z karaibskich plaż. Wprawdzie Anglik z całego serca zamierzał jak najsumienniej wykonywać powierzone mu obowiązki, jednak w końcu jego ciekawość wzięła górę i zadarł wysoko głowę, szukając lekko przymrużonymi oczami frapującego go pieśniarza.

_Ben._

Oczywiście to musiał być on. Przecież nikt inny na tym statku nie byłby w stanie wyrazić swym głosem aż tyle płynącego prosto z serca szczęścia. Tylko on mógł przeskakiwać między słonecznymi promieniami z uśmiechem na ustach, zupełnie jakby światło wypełniające jego jestestwo mogło się rozlać po całym świecie. Och, gdyby tylko Samuel mógł się zawsze grzać w jego blasku, jakże piękne by było jego życie…

– Kto nie pracuje, ten nie je, Nashton. – Kwatermistrz jak zwykle przyciął go w najmniej odpowiednim ku temu momencie: – Do roboty.

– Aye – odparł, natychmiast opuszczając wzrok i oblewając się rumieńcem niczym rak wrzucony żywcem do gara z wrzątkiem.

Nawet jeśli nie mógł cieszyć się widokiem wędrującego wśród lin i żagli Slackjawa, wciąż z niemalże religijnym zapamiętaniem wsłuchiwał się w jego ciepły głos, pozwalając by spływająca z jego ust pieśń ukoiły jego wstyd i ból. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszał nic równie szczerego i pięknego, dlatego teraz trudno było mu się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek innym, zupełnie jakby poza tą szantą nic więcej na świecie nie istniało.

– Za parę dni dotrzemy do Nassau. – Znów usłyszał nad sobą Adéwalé, który najwyraźniej uparł się, by akurat dziś nad nim sterczeć jak kat nad dobrą duszą: – Tam zejdziesz na ląd, żeby do końca wydobrzeć.

Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go uderzył w głowę czymś bardzo, ale to bardzo ciężkim. Aż do tej chwili ani razu nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co będzie dalej i po prostu starał się jakimś sposobem przetrwać to, co los mu zgotował na tak zwane teraz. Przez większą część czasu po abordażu i tak był zbyt słaby, by mieć nadzieję na dożycie końca tygodnia, więc brak jakichkolwiek długofalowych planów nie był w jego przypadku niczym dziwnym. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że właśnie zaszczepiona w jego głowie myśl o opuszczeniu swej nowej załogi oraz życiu na suchym lądzie wśród zgromadzonych w pirackiej republice dziwek i złodziei zwyczajnie napawała go lękiem, przejmując jego serce o trwogą o wiele większą niż ta, którą odczuł na widok taranującej jego bryg _Kawki_. Co nie oznaczało, że mógł zrobić cokolwiek, by temu zaradzić – niezależnie od swych chęci musiał się podporządkować (skądinąd słusznej) decyzji kapitana i opuścić pokład w wyznaczonym przez niego porcie. Niemniej, nie łatwo mu się było z taką sytuacją pogodzić i to nie tylko dlatego, że jako pirat i dezerter już do końca życia będzie musiał się zadawać wyłącznie z innymi kryminalistami oraz ukrywać się przed swymi dawnymi towarzyszami broni. Głównym powodem, dla którego zejście na ląd wydawało mu się tak przerażające, była myśl, że równie dobrze może już nigdy na ten konkretny statek nie powrócić. Owszem, Kenway tak jak i inni kapitanowie raz na jakiś czas wpadali do Nassau, ale nikt nie mógł zagwarantować, że wróci tam w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca czy nawet roku. A to z kolei pociągało za sobą prawdopodobieństwo, że przyjdzie mu już na zawsze rozstać się z Benem. Nie wiedział, jak i kiedy tak bardzo się do tego radosnego sowizdrzała przywiązał, jednak póki co był jedyną przyjazną mu duszą, dlatego panicznie bał się stracić go z oczu. Bez jego wsparcia na pewno nie udałoby mu się wyzdrowieć, jakże więc miał sobie bez jego wsparcia poradzić całkiem sam w Nassau?

– A… Aye – wymamrotał, starając się powstrzymać swe nagle ciężkie dłonie przed drżeniem.

Był to pierwszy raz od wielu lat, gdy miał szczerą ochotę zapłakać, jednak bezkresne morze zagarnęło dla siebie ostatnią kroplę słonej wody i dla jego oczu już nie starczyło.

 


	6. Idzie ku nam straszny sztorm

Czasem człowiek w swej bezmyślności potrafił zapomnieć, że morze istnieje wyłącznie samo dla siebie, nie zaś dla przemierzających je żeglarzy. Gdy jednak na horyzoncie zbierały się czarne chmury, a żagle z łopotem nadymały się od szarpiącego je gwałtownie wiatru, wszyscy naraz przypominali sobie o należnym oceanowi szacunku. Nie ma bowiem pokorniejszego serca nad to, które bije w piersi marynarza patrzącego na nadciągający sztorm.

– Będzie źle – zawyrokował Sammy, bacznym spojrzeniem mierząc sunącą ku nim nawałnicę.

– Ty zawsze tak kraczesz? – Ben miał szczerą chęć pizdnąć go przez łeb i powstrzymał się jedynie ze względu na kontuzję swego towarzysza.

– Nie lubię nikogo zwodzić. Siebie też nie – odparł spokojnie Anglik, ruszając ku dziobowi _Kawki_. – Wolę dziękować losowi za to, że moje złe wróżby się nie sprawdziły.

– Widać, że tam, gdzie się urodziłeś, prawie ciągle pada. – Starszy stażem pirat pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową: – Ty chyba nawet nie znasz słowa „optymizm”, co?

– Optymizm jeszcze nikogo nie uratował. – Nashton zmrużył oczy, z jeszcze większym skupieniem studiując pęczniejące od deszczu chmury: – Za to szykowanie się na najgorsze nie raz ocaliło mi tyłek.

– Jesteś najbardziej ponurym piratem, jakiego widział świat – zawyrokował Slackjaw, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Podziękuję, jak nazwiesz mnie najprzezorniejszym.

– Dobrze, miłe panie, na herbatkę i ploteczki jeszcze będzie czas. – Usłyszeli od strony mostka donośny głos swego umiłowanego kapitana: – Wszyscy na stanowiska!

Ku ogromnemu wręcz zdziwieniu Bena, Sammy, zamiast zejść pod pokład, jak na kogoś połamanego przystało, chwycił za linę, pomagając reszcie chłopaków w zwijaniu żagli. Slackjaw już miał go zbesztać za podobną lekkomyślność, gdy uświadomił sobie, że z żadnym innym członkiem załogi by się tak nie certolił. Gdy szedł sztorm, każda para rąk była na wagę złota i odsyłanie do kubryku kogoś, kto mógł chodzić o własnych siłach, zakrawało na głupotę. Poza tym, Nashton nie był żadnym tam delikatnym kwiatuszkiem – może i rzeczywiście jego postura zasługiwała raczej na miano mikrej, ale nawet jego smukłe członki bardziej przypominały napięte postronki jak na porządnego żeglarza przystało. W marynarce dostał zapewne niezły wycisk i niewykluczone, że przetrwał więcej burz, niż niektórzy z nich. Niemniej… Pirat jakoś źle się czuł z myślą, że ten wciąż blady rudzielec będzie ramię w ramię z nimi toczył zaciętą bitwę z falą. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł…

– Ben, przestań się gapić jak wół na malowane wrota i zabezpiecz w końcu to cholerne działo! – Niezadowolony krzyk Anglika błyskawicznie mu przypomniał gdzie i w jakim położeniu się znajduje: – Łap za sznur i wiąż!

Zanim zdążył się obruszyć, że ktoś tu nie powinien się bawić w wydawanie innym rozkazów, Sammy sam zajął się czekającą zmiłowania armatą, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Zażenowany swą indolencją Slackjaw natychmiast zaczął mu pomagać, samemu również przeklinając na czym świat stoi. Co mu do jasnej cholery odbiło? Zamiast koncentrować się na swojej robocie, martwił się o dorosłego chłopa niczym nadopiekuńcza kwoka. Dobrze, że chłopaki nie potrafią czytać w myślach, ale mieliby ubaw…

– Dobrze, teraz…

Gdy tylko Anglik podniósł się z kolan, by ruszyć dalej ku następnemu upatrzonemu przez siebie zadaniu, statek przeciął dziobem pierwszą wzburzoną falę, a pokład niemalże stanął dęba. Biedak zdążył jedynie zamachać rozpaczliwie rękami, po czym z gracją kłody poleciał naprzód, podczas gdy jego twarz przybrała barwę żagla. Zapewne byłby się chłopina zatrzymał dopiero na drzwiach do kapitańskiej kajuty, łamiąc resztę swoich żeber lub nawet kark, jednak szczęśliwie jego towarzysz zdążył go w porę złapać i wciągnąć między trwające niewzruszenie na miejscu działa.

– Mam cię! – Popatrzył na niego, czując jak uśmiech stopniowo mu przechodzi w szczękościsk: – Całyś?

– Wyżyję. – Młodszy pirat wziął głęboki wdech, opierając mu czoło o ramię: – Dzięki.

Całkowicie odruchowo mocniej przycisnął go do swej piersi, w duchu dziękując wszystkim siłom wyższym za to, że ten łamaga ostatni po raz kolejny jakimś sposobem jednak nie zginął. Chłopina miał naprawdę nieziemskiego pecha i, gdyby w tej rudej główce zostało mu choć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, zapewne powinien rozważyć rzucenie tej roboty w cholerę.

– Idzie kolejna. – Chude palce wczepiły się w poły jego kamizelki z siłą, o którego nikt by tego chuchra nie podejrzewał: – Trzymaj się.

_Będę cię trzymał._

Naturalnie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Sammy zapewne poradziłby sobie i bez jego ochrony, ale jak się okazuje, po prostu nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed troszczeniem się o niego. Może było tak właśnie dlatego, że jego towarzysz tak uparcie dawał sobie radę? Każdemu innemu zabrakłoby do tego wszystkiego sił już dawno temu, a ten patyk wciąż niestrudzenie stawał na nogi po każdym ciosie, jaki na odlew sprzedał mu los. Ktoś… Ktoś powinien mimo wszystko przy nim być i czuwać, by ta niezłomna istota ludzka nigdy nie została pokonana. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy rzeczywiście to on powinien objąć przy nim wartę, ale jak każdy pirat nie potrafił sobie odmówić tego, czego pragnął.

– Zaśpiewaj coś. – Usłyszał wśród ryku wiatru niemalże spłoszony szept: – Zaśpiewaj mi, Ben.

Wprawdzie nie rozumiał, jakim cudem jakakolwiek pieśń miałaby poprawić ich aktualną sytuację, niemniej nie zamierzał odmówić tej prośbie. Choć serce podchodziło mu do gardła, a białe bałwany z niezrozumiałą zapalczywością przetaczały się przez pokład, pozwolił szancie popłynąć, by niesłyszana przez nikogo poza nimi dwoma ginęła w bezlitosnym sztormie. Z każdym kolejnym wersem Nashton wtulał się w niego coraz mocniej i mocniej, ostatecznie przywierając doń tak ściśle, że w tej piekielnej kipieli trudno było zgadnąć, gdzie jeden z nich się kończy, a drugi zaczyna.

Trwogą złączeni trwali nieruchomo w miejscu do momentu, w którym od rufy dotarł do nich rozkaz stawiania żagli. Jednak nawet wtedy nie oddalali się od siebie, jakby w obawie, że mogą się pogubić. Dopiero gdy statkowi udało się wreszcie uciec ze szponów sztormu i skryć w osłoniętej od wiatru zatoczce, Slackjaw uświadomił sobie, jak puste są jego objęcia, gdy nie wypełnia ich Samuel.

 


	7. Z rejsu wraca piracki bryg

Wiele słyszał o sławnym, a raczej niesławnym Nassau, Ziemi Obiecanej piratów, kurew i innych odpadów cywilizowanego społeczeństwa. Jednak nawet pomimo tych wszystkich opowieści nie spodziewał się aż takiego… Syfu. Małe, rozklekotane domki z trudem utrzymywały pozycję pionową, podobnie jak zataczający się po ulicach delikwenci z których każdy albo miał w czubie, albo syfilis, albo nawet oba naraz. Jedynymi w miarę przytomnymi mieszkańcami miasteczka były włóczące się bez celu bezpańskie psy i koty, co w żadnej mierze nie stanowiło pocieszającej informacji. Na domiar złego powietrze wysycał spłycający odruch wymiotny odór przetrawionego bimbru oraz oddawanego gdzie bądź moczu, zwiastując rychłe nadejście jakiejś zarazy. Gdyby nie wciąż dokuczające mu żebra oraz zaledwie częściowo zabliźniona rana, Nashton zapewne próbowałby uciekać stąd choćby i wpław.

– Pięknie tu, nieprawdaż? – Usłyszał koło siebie rozmarzony głos Bena.

– … Boże, ty to mówisz poważnie – skonstatował z przerażeniem.

– Nie znasz się. – Slackjaw uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie: – Ale przywykniesz. Wiem, że nawet do wolności trzeba się przyzwyczaić.

– To nazywasz wolnością? – No teraz to poważnie zaczynał się o niego martwić: – Ten... Nawet nie wiem, jak to określić.

– Źle na to patrzysz. – Drugi pirat otoczył go ramieniem: – Zobacz. Jak okiem sięgnąć wolni od wszystkiego mężczyźni i kobiety, z których każde może robić, co im się żywnie podoba.

– Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że gdy wszyscy czynią, co chcą, wreszcie zaczyna panować prawo. – Zmarszczył brwi, nie kryjąc swego niezadowolenia: – Prawo silniejszego.

– … Mam wrażenie, że już rozmawialiśmy o twoim pesymizmie.

– Mam też wrażenie, że go uzasadniłem. – Westchnął ciężko: – Co nie zmienia faktu, że niezależnie od tego co myślę o tym porcie, teraz tutaj będę musiał sobie znaleźć miejsce do życia. – To rzekłszy, ruszył w stronę prowadzącego na nabrzeże trapu: – Życz mi szczęścia.

– Przestań być takim fatalistą. – Benowi wystarczyły trzy kroki, by go dogonić: – Posiedzisz tutaj dwa, może trzy tygodnie, pijąc rum na plaży i zanim się obejrzysz, znów będziesz na _Kawce_.

– Aha, już to widzę – sarknął, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na chropowatych deskach pomostu: – Wybacz, ale jakoś moja wiara w niezmienność planów Kewaya nie jest równie niewzruszona co twoja.

– Czy tobie o coś konkretnego chodzi, czy się po prostu dąsasz?

– Ja... – Zatrzymał się na chwilę w miejscu: – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem wylewać na ciebie moich osobistych żalów. To nie twój kłopot, a już tym bardziej nie twoja wina. Po prostu... Przepraszam. Zaczekam tutaj na was i będę się martwił dopiero, jak nie wrócicie.

Starając się zachować w miarę obojętny wyraz twarzy, ruszył przed siebie, omijając plączących się po porcie ludzi. Wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, co dokładnie wprawiło go w tak podły nastrój, dla innych nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Nawet jeśli Slackjaw rzeczywiście cenił sobie jego towarzystwo, chłopina miał dość własnych problemów i bez histerii kogoś, kto nie miał pojęcia, czym są prawdziwe zmartwienia. Co nie oznaczało, że Nashton potrafił zapanować nad sobą tak dobrze, jak by sobie tego życzył – z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej i bardziej chciało mu się płakać. Wiedział, że jeśli szybko nie zejdzie ludziom z oczu, jedynie zrobi z siebie pośmiewisko, dlatego też starał się jak najszybciej oddalić od _Kawki_ i jej załogi.

– Sammy, poczekaj. – Ciężka dłoń bez większego problemu osadziła go w miejscu: – Nie wiem, czemu się złościsz, ale na pewno tego nie zrozumiem, jeśli mi nie wytłumaczysz.

Zaskakująco delikatnie został obrócony w miejscu tak, by stali twarzami do siebie, jednak za nic w świecie nie śmiał podnieść wzroku. Czuł się niezwykle głupio przejmując się swoimi żenującymi problemami i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przyznawać się do tego, jak ograniczoną i małostkową jest osobą. Ludzie dookoła mieli prawdzie powody do lamentowania takie jak niewola, głód, kalectwo czy nędza, a on? Stał pewnie na dwóch nogach z sakiewką w kieszeni i jeszcze się ośmielał marudzić.

– To... W gruncie rzeczy nie jest nic aż tak ważnego – bąknął, coraz niżej pochylając głowę. – Po prostu zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem. Zachowuję się jak dziecko.

– Być może. – Ben pochylił się, usiłując spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednak Samuel uparcie odwrócił wzrok: – Ale raczej nie robisz tego dla zabawy. Powiesz mi, co się stało?

– Ja... Ja nie umiem. – Przygryzł wnętrze policzka: – Uznasz, że jestem żałosny.

– Sammy. Nigdy o tobie tak nie pomyślę.

Wbrew sobie, wbrew wszystkim swym wcześniejszym doświadczeniom uwierzył mu. Cóż, nigdy nie był w stanie mu _nie_ wierzyć, choć nie był pewien, skąd się w jego płochym sercu wzięło aż tyle pozbawionego racjonalnych podstaw zaufania. Może po tylu latach odgradzania się od ludzi był zmęczony znoszeniem swych wszystkich myśli w samotności, a ten konkretny człowiek był najserdeczniejszą, najbardziej współczującą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkał. A może Slackjaw mimo powierzchowności mordercy i pirata okazał się kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym, kimś kogo warto było jeszcze raz...

Na samą myśl zaczerwieniał się niczym panna z dobrego domu przyłapana na wkładaniu rączki pod sukienkę i w pierwszym odruchu chciał się wyrwać z uchwytu swego towarzysza, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Taka szarpanina jedynie podsunęłaby mu pomysł zadawania kolejnych pytań, na które Nashton zdecydowanie nie był gotowy.

– Po prostu... – Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić: – Nie zrozum mnie źle, rozumiem, że dla ciebie piractwo to bajka w porównaniu z niewolą, ale dla mnie... Ja tego nie wybrałem. Chciałem przeżyć i teraz, jeśli ktoś mnie złapie, to mnie za to powieszą. Chyba, że się zorientują, że jestem dezerterem, bo wtedy to mnie akurat rozstrzelają, nie wiem, co gorsze. Już nigdy nie będę mógł wrócić do domu, spotkać się z moim starszym bratem i rodzicami... Zresztą, pewnie nie chcieliby mnie znać, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że stałem się kryminalistą. – Zrobił krótką pauzę, by przełknąć narastający mu w gardle gorzki szloch: – Choćbym nawet nie chciał, już na zawsze zostanę tutaj, bo nigdzie indziej nie ma już dla mnie miejsca. I to w dodatku będę całkiem sam, bo wy odpływacie i nikt, nawet ty nie możesz mi obiecać, że po mnie wrócicie.

Przez całą tę żenującą przemowę niedopieszczonego dziecka uparcie wpatrywał się w swoje buty w obawie, że wyraz twarzy jego kamrata będzie zbyt bolesny, by dalej był w stanie powstrzymywać się przed wybuchnięciem płaczem jak rozpuszczony gówniarz. To pewnie dlatego takim zdumieniem dlań było, gdy nagle drugi pirat przycisnął go sobie do piersi tak mocno, że aż w pierwszej chwili wszystkie wciąż niezagojone żebra mu stęknęły. Kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować i co powiedzieć, zanim jednak zdążył wymyślić coś durnego, usłyszał ciężki, dziwnie chropowaty szept Bena.

– Obiecuję ci, że po ciebie wrócę. – Nie był pewien, czy drugi pirat płakał, ale bez wątpienia był temu bliski: – Z _Kawką_ czy bez, ale wrócę.

Już nie miał siły dłużej udawać, że jest opanowany i spokojny. To wszystko... To było po prostu za wiele.. być może powinien być silniejszy, przestać histeryzować i wreszcie zacząć zachowywać się jak mężczyzna, ale był na to niestety za słaby. Dlatego też wreszcie zapłakał, przelewając łzy nad swym losem, po raz pierwszy w życiu mając pewność, że nikt go za nie nie wyśmieje. A przynajmniej nie uczyni tego Slackjaw, a na tym zależało mu przecież najbardziej.

– Dziękuję ci. – wyszeptał, zawisając na nim bezwładnie. – Dziękuję.

– Drobiazg. – Drugi pirat pogłaskał go po głowie: – Dla ciebie wszystko.

 


	8. Posłuchaj nocą, kiedy wiatr dmie, żagle łopocą i serce me

Ben leżał nieruchomo na dziobie, wpatrując się w tężejącą przed statkiem ciemność. Wszyscy szczęśliwcy, którzy nie pełnili wachty zapewne już dawno poszli spać, względnie kończyli ostatnie partyjki kart ze szczerym zamiarem jak najszybszego zawinięcia się w koc oraz zapadnięcia w sen. Niewykluczone, że nawet sam Kenway wreszcie przestał się wpatrywać w rozłożoną u niego na stole mapę i zaległ w wyrze, choć to akurat dość rzadko się zdarzało. Niemniej, Slackjawowi nocna warta akurat nie przeszkadzała – po lejącym się z nieba całymi dniami skwarze przyjemnie było poczuć na skórze ciągnący od łagodnych fal chłód. Poza tym, od wypłynięcia z Nassau nie był w nastroju na towarzystwo. Jakoś nigdzie nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca, zupełnie jakby _Kawka_ nagle stała mu się kompletnie obca. Nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść i, co gorsza, nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Nawet śpiewanie nie dawało mu tej samej radości co kiedyś. W zasadzie jedyne, co mu w miarę dobrze wychodziło, to myślenie o Sammym.

Od dnia swych narodzin jego właściciele, którzy nakazywali nazywać się panami, starali się wbić mu do głowy jedno – że jest gorszy od nich. Miał czarną skórę i z tego tytułu nic mu się nie należało, zaś jego jedynym zadaniem było pracowanie na rzecz więżących go jak psa ludzi. Im mocniej oni naciskali, tym bardziej nimi gardził i buntował się przeciwko wpychanymi mu do umysłu słowami, zaprzeczając im z całą mocą, na jaką było go stać. Nie wierzył, po prostu nie wierzył w to, że jego istnienie jest w jakikolwiek sposób mniej znaczący niż egzystencja tych leżących do góry brzuchami leni w jedwabnych ubrankach. Dlatego właśnie od nich uciekł i postanowił być kowalem własnego losu, ignorując to, jak inni na niego patrzyli. Nigdy nie udało im się go zniewolić, nie tak do końca, choć przecież próbowali. Ale Nashton... Choć nie był czarny, jakimś sposobem jego własne plemię przekonało go, że nic nie znaczy, nie jest potrzebny i nikogo nie obchodzi. Był wolny, a jednak ktoś bardzo się postarał by złamać jego ducha. Co nie oznaczało, że się całkowicie poddał – choć nie wierzył w to, że jego życie ma jakieś głębsze znaczenie, wciąż był zdeterminowany, by mimo wszystko jakoś przetrwać. Mimo kołyszącego się w nim oceanu smutku, pozostawał istotą niezwykle wyrozumiałą i łagodną, gotową dostrzegać swe błędy i naprawiać je. Najwyraźniej ludzka podłość nie jest w stanie wszystkiego zniszczyć. A na pewno nic tak pięknego.

Och, słodki, dobry Sammy... Ben nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, co w nim było najwspanialsze. Taki mały, taki delikatny, taki kruchy, a mimo wszystko potrafił wziąć się w garść i pokazać, że jednak ma diabła za skórą, zwłaszcza gdy gra się toczyła o wysoką stawkę. Nie zna morze drugiego takiego uparciucha, który pewnie nawet po egzekucji usiłowałby wstać na nogi i maszerować dalej. I jeszcze do tego tak bardzo się starał, by nie być obciążeniem dla innych. Owszem, czasem mu się nie udawało ukryć wszystkich swych emocji, ale i tak zwykle nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać, co wśród tak marynarzy, jak i piratów stanowiło rzadkość. No i jeszcze ten jego zdrowy rozsądek – cecha w gruncie rzeczy niezwykle irytująca, ale dodająca mu osobliwego uroku.

Slackjaw nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął o nim myśleć w ten sposób. Choć też nie był do końca pewien, jaki dokładnie był to sposób, prawdę powiedziawszy. W różnych portach spał z wieloma pięknymi, pełnymi czaru dziewczętami oraz nieco zawstydzonymi swych pragnień młodzieńcami, jednak każde z tych spotkań z biegiem czasu zacierało się w jego pamięci, podobnie jak twarze i imiona ich uczestników. Za to o Samuelu nie potrafił przestać myśleć, miotał się z boku na bok, nie potrafiąc się zdecydować, czy chce go przytulić i zachować od złego, czy też zacząć całować. Przynajmniej na jawie targały nimi takie wątpliwości – jego sny bardzo dobitnie uświadamiały mu, co chce rudzielcowi zrobić, przez co każdego ranka budził się zaplątany w prześcieradło, spocony i pobudzony. Jakąż męczarnią było żeglowanie bez jego niemożliwej do zignorowania obecności. Błędem było zostawienie go w Nassau, jednak cóż, teraz nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Przynajmniej będzie miał nauczkę na przyszłość...

– Dobrze się śpi? – Mógłby przysiąc na wszystkie świętości, że Kenway pojawił mu się za plecami dosłownie znikąd.

– Kapitanie! – Jak oparzony poderwał się na równe nogi jednocześnie starając się nie wypaść za burtę i nie wyglądać na tak przestraszonego, jak był w rzeczywistości: – Co...

– Spokojnie, nie sraj żarem. – Edward uśmiechnął się z przekąsem: – Wypatrzyłeś coś ciekawego, czyś był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o dziewczynie?

– Ja... – Nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco: – Tego...

– Znam to spojrzenie, chłopie. – Dawny korsarz wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął łyk z trzymanej w ręku butelki: – Każda ofiara amora tak wygląda. Ja. Moja żona. Rackham. Vane...

– Tak, coś w tym jest. – Wolał nie wiedzieć, co dwa ostatnie nazwiska robią na tej liście, tak na wszelki wypadek: – Aż tak widać?

– Jak na dłoni.

No to wpadł.

 


	9. Bo gdy morze masz we krwi, trudno ci na lądzie gnić

Samuel uważnie przeczytał odrobinę rozmoczoną wiadomość i bez trudu doszedł do wniosku, że pisał ją ktoś bez wątpienia obłąkany. W związku z powyższym odkryciem na powrót zwinął ją w ciasny rulonik i włożył do butelki, którą następnie pieczołowicie zakorkował tylko po to, by odłożyć w to samo miejsce, w jakim się o nią potknął. Niech kolejny znalazca się z tym męczy, jemu te dyrdymały nie były do niczego potrzebne.

Minęły już dwa tygodnie jego, z braku lepszego słowa, rekonwalescencji, ale nijak nie potrafił przywyknąć do próżniactwa oraz nieprzejmowania się absolutnie niczym. W rodzinnej Anglii już jedna noc pod gołym niebem mogła go kosztować zdrowie, a nawet życie, ale tutaj... Cóż. Tutaj brak dachu nad głową nie był najmniejszym powodem do zmartwienia, zwłaszcza o tej porze roku, więc nie musiał się frasować szukaniem stosownego miejsca do spania. Wystarczyło, że znalazł sobie kupkę liści albo innego zielska i już miał stosowne posłanie nie ustępujące pod względem wygody kojom na statkach, na których do tej pory pływał. Mimo żartów tubylczej braci, każdy dzień zaczynał od dokładnego umycia się – może i był parszywym piratem, ale z pewnością nie zamierzał stać się do tego parchatym. Po porannych ablucjach częstował kopniakiem pierwsze lepsze drzewo i zjadał to, co z niego spadło, niezależnie do tego, czy był to owoc, czy małpa. Potem niespiesznym krokiem szedł na plażę i zarzucał wędkę, choć dość rzadko udawało mu się cokolwiek złapać. Jeśli coś złowił, miał kolację, jeśli nie, stołował się w lokalnej tawernie, jak ognia wystrzegając się podawanego tam rumu. Wieczorem po raz kolejny się mył, ponownie znosząc kpiny każdego, kto go na tym (w opinii autochtonów niecodziennym) zajęciu przyłapał. Potem prał bieliznę i wreszcie zagrzebywał się we wcześniej upatrzonym listowiu celem udania się na spoczynek.

Już trzeciego dnia myślał, że oszaleje.

Jak tylko sięgnąć pamięcią, zawsze pracował, czy to w należącej do ojca tawernie, czy w marynarce, do której na własne życzenie się zaciągnął. Bycie zajętym stanowiło dlań coś tak naturalnego, że nigdy nawet tego nie kwestionował i brak obowiązków, które mógłby wykonywać zwyczajnie go męczył. Pewnie to właśnie dlatego niemalże rozpaczliwie starł się trzyma samodzielnie ustanowionego porządku dnia, na wypadek, gdyby brak rutyny jednak mógłby go zabić. Niemniej, nawet ów dobrowolnie przyjęty reżim wciąż pozostawiał mu aż nazbyt wiele wolnego czasu, a ten z kolei sprzyjał rozmyślaniom, z których nie wszystkie były tak do końca przyjemne.

Głównym powodem, dla którego opuścił rodzinny dom, było pragnienie zapomnienia. Nie był w stanie normalnie żyć, pamiętając o tej, która z czarującym uśmiechem przyjęła ofiarowane jej serce tylko po to, by je potem w najokrutniejszy z możliwych sposobów zdeptać i zniszczyć. Śmiejąc mu się w twarz, cisnęła mu pod nogi broczące odłamki wraz z pierścionkiem, który przestał jej odpowiadać po tym, gdy od innego przyjęła piękniejszy. Owa brutalna lekcja nauczyła go, że tylko naiwni głupcy kochają bezwarunkowo, zanim jednak zdołał przeboleć utratę złudzeń, cierpiał. I to bardzo długo. Nic nie potrafiło go wyrwać z beznamiętnego stuporu, niczym nie potrafił się przejąć na tyle, by móc z powodzeniem uchodzić za istotę ludzką. Z każdym mijającym dniem szarzał i rozmywał się coraz bardziej, zapełniając pozostawioną przez wyrwane mu serce dziurę beznamiętnym otępieniem.

To właśnie wtedy stryj powiedział mu, że rozwiązaniem wszystkich problemów jest słona woda pod postacią łez, potu i morza. Ponieważ ten pierwszy rodzaj nie przyniósł żadnych efektów, rozsądnie postanowił dwa pozostałe połączyć i bez najmniejszego wahania wstąpił do marynarki. Tam bardzo szybko okazało się, że w tych słowach kryła się pewna głębsza mądrość. Ciężka praca oraz miarowy szum fal wymazały mu z myśli jej głos, następnie oblicze, aż wreszcie nawet na samym końcu jej imię traciło dlań wszelkie znaczenie. Gdy płynął przez Atlantyk, nie wspomniał jej już ani razu, koncentrując się wyłącznie na walce z nękającymi ich sztormami oraz unikaniem zbyt bacznego oka bosmana. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że miłość wywietrzała mu z głowy na dobre. A przynajmniej tak właśnie uważał aż do momentu, w którym spotkał Bena.

Slackjaw... Był inny. Pod pewnymi względami nie różnił się absolutnie niczym od reszty ludzi, dzieląc z nimi dość powszechne tak zalety, jak i wady, niemniej posiadał dwie cechy, które stawiały między nim a resztą populacji bardzo wyraźną granicę. Po pierwsze, prawie zawsze biła od niego niemalże namacalna radość. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nigdy nie tracił pogody ducha, zachowując dobry nastrój nawet w beznadziejnych sytuacjach. A nawet jeśli stało się coś, co zmazało uśmiech z jego oblicza, robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by wrócić do stanu wyjściowego i na nowo cieszyć się światem jako takim. W takich razach zdawał się być potomkiem samego słońca, świetlistym i nieskończenie dobrym. Po drugie... Był pierwszą osobą w życiu Samuela, której rzeczywiście zależało, by przy nim być. Nawet większość krewnych traktowała go jak coś w stylu dopustu bożego, upatrując w nim nie tylko bezużytecznego nieudacznika, ale też prawdziwej zakały rodziny. A ten zupełnie niczym niezobligowany do darzenia go sympatią człowiek dokładał wszelkich starań, by przy nim być, by go zrozumieć i pocieszyć. Nikt nigdy nie okazywał mu podobnego ciepła i, otrzymawszy je, nie był pewien, czy mógłby dalej bez niego żyć. To pewnie właśnie dlatego się beznadziejnie i na zabój w Benie zakochał.

– Znowu nie brały, co? – Anne stanęła przy nim z tacą opartą o krągłe biodro.

– Brały, brały... – Westchnął ciężko, sięgając do kieszeni: – Ale mam dość szwendania się bez celu po plaży. Macie może jeszcze trochę piwa?

– Oczywiście. Jak rozumiem lubisz ciepłe? – Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem: – Bo dalej innego nie mamy.

– Nie śmiałbym prosić o inne. – Wręczył jej kilka monet: – Dasz radę znaleźć czysty kufel?

– … Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co ci przeszkadza w brudnych. W końcu piwo to piwo, nie?

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że _Kawka_ wkrótce wróci. Nie wytrzyma tutaj trzeciego tygodnia.

 


	10. Znów w tawernie siedzę sam

Sammy był piękny niczym bóg, jesieni, a przynajmniej właśnie tak zadecydował Slackjaw, obserwując go siedzącego samotnie w tawernie w Nassau. Rudy i piegowaty marynarz źle znosił upały, jak wszyscy o jego urodzie, jednak w promieniach popołudniowego słońca prześwitującego przez kołyszące się leniwie liście palm zdawał się lśnić własnym, ciepłym jak płomień świecy blaskiem. Zwłaszcza jego oczy barwy karaibskiego nieba przyciągały wzrok, zupełnie jakby były stworzone tylko po to, by inni mogli wpatrywać się w nie godzinami. Odrobinę przypominały w tym morze po którym żeglowali – jeden krok i człowiek na zawsze przepadał w ich odmętach.

– Sammy, chłopie! – Klepnął swego towarzysza po plecach, siadając obok niego na ławie: – Jak żyjesz, stary psie?

– Ben. – Nashton lekko syknął i pomasował swój prawy bok: – Już wróciliście?

– Dalej cię boli?

– Tylko czasami. – Anglik uśmiechnął się blado, uspokajając sumienie drugiego pirata: – Jedyny wystarczająco często trzeźwy łapiduch w tej przeklętej zatoce twierdzi, że rana jest już w porządku, a żebra się pozrastały.

– No, to dobrze! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Pewnie już się nie możesz doczekać powrotu na morze?

– Cóż… – Były marynarz odgarnął z czoła przyklejone tam na pot kosmyki, po czym sięgnął po swój kufel: – Mam już dość siedzenia w Nassau. Choć muszę przyznać, że patrzenie jak pijany Rackham smali cholewki też jest ciekawym zajęciem.

Obaj kamraci ryknęli gromkim śmiechem, na przemian klepiąc się po ramionach i kolanach, choć tym razem Ben starał się robić to na tyle delikatnie, by mimo wszystko swego kolegi nie skrzywdzić. Może i lubił się nad nim od czasu do czasu trochę poznęcać, jednak sprawianie mu bólu nigdy nie było nawet odrobinę zabawne. Poza tym, o wiele bardziej lubił podziwiać na jego twarzy ten łagodny niczym gołębica uśmiech, który ku jego rozczarowaniu bardzo rzadko się tam pojawiał. Początkowo bał się, że mimo wszystko Sammy nie jest w stanie przywyknąć do życia wśród ludzi, którzy napadli na jego statek i zamordowali towarzyszy, jednak to nie to było sednem problemu – jak się okazało, młody Anglik taką już po prostu miał naturę, że rzadko jego twarz wyrażała cokolwiek poza uprzejmym zainteresowaniem dobrze wychowanego gentlemana. Jeśli zaś chodzi o życie z przestępcami, cóż... Nashton zaskakująco szybko się zaaklimatyzował na _Kawce_ , co z punktu widzenia Bena było o tyle pocieszające, że naprawdę polubił tę rudą ciamajdę i byłby niepocieszony, gdyby musiał żeglować bez niego.

 


	11. Wieloryba śpiew po nocy będzie ci się śnił

– Mam złe przeczucia – szepnął do ostrzącego harpun Bena, uważnie przy tym obserwując rozebranego niemalże do rosołu kapitana. – To się źle skończy, mówię ci.

– Czy ty zawsze musisz tak krakać? – Drugi pirat rzucił mu mało przychylne spojrzenie sugerujące, że ma w ręku ostry przedmiot i nie zawaha się go użyć: – Choć raz spróbuj mieć pozytywne podejście.

Samuel przyjrzał mu się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, jak zawsze, gdy jego kompan żądał od niego rzeczy niemożliwych, niemniej postanowił wyjątkowo powstrzymać się od komentarza. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy prowadzili tę rozmowę, zaś wszystkie znaki tak na niebie, jak i na ziemi wskazywały, że podobna dyskusja jeszcze będzie miała miejsce nie raz. Nie było sensu tak szybko zużywać wszystkich sensownych argumentów oraz ciętych ripost.

– Dobrze, przyjmijmy, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. – Przewrócił oczami, po czym wbił swe spojrzenie w fale, szukając choćby minimalnych śladów bytności ich przyszłej ofiary: – Jak sobie wyobrażasz wtaszczenie tego bydlęcia na pokład? Albo w ogóle zrobienie z nim czegokolwiek sensownego?

– Dalej uważam, że kraczesz – prychnął Slackjaw z niezadowoleniem. – Będziemy się tym wszystkim martwić, jak go upolujemy.

– … Niech ci będzie, załóżmy, że dopiero wtedy kwestia rzeczywiście stanie się problematyczna i planowanie wszystkiego parę kroków naprzód jest zwyczajnie pozbawione sensu. – Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując rozsądzić, czy patrzy na wyjątkowej urody bałwana, czy też właśnie dostrzegł zarys grzbietu tak wyczekiwanego przez nich zwierzęcia: – Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Na pewno chcemy siedzieć w tej _łupinie_ podczas gdy on... – W tym miejscu rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w stronę Kenway'a: – … poluje na wieloryby?

W tym momencie na dłuższą chwilę zapadła wielce wymowna cisza, która bez wątpienia oznaczała, że Ben postanowił poważnie przemyśleć słowa swego niezmiennie pragmatycznego kamrata. Gdy ów skomplikowany proces dobiegł wreszcie szczęśliwego końca, Nashton usłyszał za swymi plecami coś na kształt zduszonego jęku przejechanego przez dyliżans kota.

– Wiesz co... – Głos drugiego pirata brzmiał jakoś niepewnie: – Teraz też zacząłem mieć złe przeczucia.

– Słyszę was. – Edward rzucił im przez ramię karcące spojrzenie: – Obu.

– WIELORYB! – wykrzyknął gromko Samuel, wskazując pływającego przed nimi potwora.

To ostatecznie zakończyło wszelkie dyskusje na temat słuszności ich decyzji o wzięciu udziału w całym tym przedsięwzięciu, oto bowiem rozpoczęło się polowanie i, choćby nawet chcieli, nie mieli jak się wycofać. Jedyne, co im pozostało, to rzucać swemu mężnemu wodzowi kolejne harpuny i mieć nadzieję, że mimo wszystko uda im się tę przygodę przeżyć.

Ku niebotycznemu wręcz zdumieniu absolutnie wszystkich zainteresowanych, Kenway trafił już za pierwszym razem, wbijając harpun w sam czubek głowy walenia. Nie, żeby to w jakikolwiek sposób Nashtona uspokoiło – teraz nie dość, że siedzieli w czymś, co z trudem zasługiwało na miano szalupy, to jeszcze byli ciągnięci przez gigantyczne oraz, co gorsza, niebotycznie wręcz wkurzone ich poczynaniami stworzenie, które bez wątpienia w najbliższej przyszłości spróbuje się od nich uwolnić. To, czy ów zabieg przeżyją, było wyłącznie ich zmartwieniem.

– Szybko! – Podał kapitanowi kolejny harpun: – Zanim walnie nas ogonem!

W złą godzinę wymówił te słowa. Tak jak do tej pory oko Edwarda ich nie zawiodło, tak teraz zwyczajnie _musiał_ spudłować. Cała trójka zamarła w niemym przerażeniu, patrząc jak masywna, przesłaniająca pół nieba płetwa majestatycznie wynurza się z wody, a następnie opada, jednym tylko uderzeniem rozbijając ich łódeczkę w drobny mak. Humbaki generalnie nie były zbyt mściwe i szczęśliwie się złożyło, że ten konkretny egzemplarz nie stanowił od wspomnianej reguły wyjątku, natychmiastowo rezygnując z pomysłu rozszarpania na strzępy również i ich. Zamiast tego bestia zniknęła w głębinach, zostawiając niedoszłych wielorybników wśród unoszących się na wodzie drzazg, by tam znosili kpiny zebranej na pokładzie _Kawki_ załogi. Samuel wypluł tyle słonej wody, ile tylko zdołał, po czym zaczął się rozglądać dookoła w poszukiwaniu Bena. Ten wbijał w niego tak mroczne, tak ponure spojrzenie, że rudzielec aż zadrżał i to bynajmniej nie z zimna.

– Nienawidzę cię – Głos Slackjawa mógłby kruszyć granit: – Bardzo.

 


	12. Stary bosman fajkę pyka

Ben westchnął rozkosznie i wygodniej ułożył się na nieco obdrapanym krześle. Musiał przyznać, że po interwencji Edwarda willa na Wielkiej Inagui rzeczywiście zaczęła robić wrażenie i zmieniła się w niezmiernie przytulne miejsce do odpoczynku pomiędzy rejsami. A po ostatnich przejściach zagwarantowanych im przez dawnego korsarza aspirującego do miana łowcy wielorybów, zdecydowanie zasłużyli sobie na odrobinę relaksu, z której to sposobności Slackjaw zamierzał skorzystać. Wprawdzie nie planował oddać się hulankom i pijaństwu jak ich umiłowany kapitan, ale też zaplanował sobie niezwykle przyjemny wieczór.

– Jestem prawie pewien, że to jakaś zemsta. – Mimo swego nieustającego marudzenia, Samuel posłusznie usiadł okrakiem na krześle, kładąc skrzyżowane przedramiona na pękniętym w kilku miejscach oparciu: – Tylko nie jestem pewien, za co.

– Czy ty _zawsze_ musisz narzekać? – Uśmiechnął się Ben, majstrując przy kapciuchu z tytoniem oraz wyciągając zza pazuchy schowaną tam wcześniej fajkę: – Już ci tłumaczyłem, że każdy szanujący się pirat ma tatuaż, więc i ty powinieneś.

– Tego akurat nie kwestionuję. – Nashton rzucił mu przez ramię odrobinę karcące spojrzenie: – Po prostu boję się, że do końca życia będę chodził z gołą babą na plecach albo czymś innym w tym guście.

– Naprawdę wierzysz, że mógłbym ci coś takiego zrobić? – Poczuł się niemalże urażony podobnym brakiem zaufania.

– … No dobrze, aż tak perfidny to jednak nie jesteś. – Młody Anglik popatrzył nań przepraszająco, zmiękczając serce swego kamrata tak jak świeca roztapia wosk: – Niemniej, czułbym się odrobinę pewniej, gdybyś zdradził mi, co dokładnie zamierzasz tam nasmarować.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Slackjaw żadnych sprecyzowanych planów nie posiadał. Namówił rudzielca na zrobienie tatuażu wyłącznie po to, by móc bez skrępowania pogapić się na jego gołe plecy, które (w zasadzie jak każdy fragment anatomii jego kompana) były przedmiotem jego żywego zainteresowania. Naturalnie wiedział, że w którymś momencie będzie zmuszony podjąć jakąś konkretną decyzję, ale też nie sądził, że Nashton tak szybko się zgodzi. Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu Samuel wyraził aprobatę już przy pierwszym podejściu, marnując drugiemu piratowi prawie wszystkie dobrane z pieczołowitością świętego argumenty. Gdyby nie to, że dostał, co chciał, Ben byłby na niego bardzo zły za taki przebieg rozmowy. Niemniej, w obecnym układzie nie miał na co narzekać, toteż się przed podobnym aktem kompletnego rozwydrzenia powstrzymał.

– A czego byś sobie życzył? – Zapaliwszy wreszcie fajkę, sięgnął po przygotowane wcześniej narzędzia: – Mapę Anglii z napisem „Maruda”?

– Ha. Ha. Ha. – Samuel przewrócił teatralnie oczami, usiłując ukryć tym samym swoje rozbawienie kryjące się pod postacią figlarnych błysków przemykających mu tuż pod linią jasnych rzęs: - Sam to wymyśliłeś, czy musiałeś się Rackhama poradzić?

– Nie będę płynął aż do Nassau, żeby z nim żarty układać – prychnął. – Ale tak już całkiem na poważnie, to co byś chciał?

– A bo ja wiem? – Nashton zamyślił się na chwilę, przygryzając przy tym dolną wargę. W takich chwilach wyglądał jak odpytywany uczniak, który mimo stresu oraz wiszącego nad nim widma kary stara się dobrać odpowiednie słowa. Czemu w przekonaniu Bena był to uroczy wizerunek, sam zainteresowany wolał na wszelki wypadek nie wnikać: – Ośmiornicę?

– Chłopie, a po grzyba ci ośmiornica? – Zdziwił się, prawie wypuszczając ustnik z gęby.

– Jak nas kraken będzie chciał zatopić, pomyśli, że jestem swój chłop i mnie zostawi w spokoju. – Ów komunikat został wygłoszony takim tonem, jakby Sammy nie bredził od rzeczy, a czytał list przewozowy.

– Czemu niby to ścierwo miałoby się do nas przyczepić? – Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał i nie wierzył, że mimo wszystko ciągnie tę dyskusję.

– Ze szczęściem Kenway'a do wpadania w tarapaty...

Cóż, w ten sposób na to patrząc, rzeczywiście, prawdopodobieństwo _takiego_ obrotu spraw było zaskakująco wysokie. W gruncie rzeczy mając powyższe na uwadze, również powinien się zastanowić nad podobną dziarą...

– No dobrze, w takim razie do roboty. – Wypuścił z nosa obłok aromatycznego dymu: – Spróbuj się nie ruszać.

 


	13. Trzeba przy pracy śpiewać

Miło było się tak dla odmiany przejść po ulicach ośrodka miejskiego noszącego wyraźne znamiona cywilizacji. Naturalnie Hawana nie mogła się równać z takimi miastami jak na przykład Londyn czy choćby i New York, ale nadal dość pozytywnie się wyróżniała na tle porozrzucanych po okolicznych wysepkach wiosek. Co więcej, wreszcie mieli okazję zrobić jakieś zakupy, w tym również kupić ubrania, które nie były resztkami brytyjskiego munduru. Zaopatrzony w nowy kaftan Samuel czuł się o niebo pewniej – wreszcie przestał mieć to okropne wrażenie, że w każdej chwili zza każdego zakrętu zaraz ktoś wypadnie na niego z gromkim okrzykiem „dezerter” na ustach. Do tej pory jakimś sposobem udało im nie nie trafić na żadnych żołnierzy z jego rodzinnego imperium, niemniej wolałby nie zostać pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za samowolne opuszczenie szeregów marynarki. Tak czy siak, teraz nie budził już w nikim żadnych podejrzeń i szczerze wątpił, by już kiedykolwiek został przez przedstawicieli króla zidentyfikowany.

– Ja to wszystko obmyśliłem. – Ben szedł cały czas obok niego: – Pomysł jest genialny.

– Tak? – Już zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, jednak na wszelki wypadek się nimi nie podzielił.

– Robisz tak. Piszesz do rodziny list, że żyjesz i inne takie tam. Wiesz, żeby... No, żeby wiedzieli. – Starszy pirat wykonał taki gest, jakby składał na czworo kartkę papieru: – Idziesz z tym do portu, znajdujesz w miarę trzeźwego żeglarza, ale broń Boże żołnierza. Takiego normalnego, co na statkach handlowych pływa. Dajesz mu list i pieniądze, żeby go nadał po powrocie do Anglii. No i oczywiście coś za fatygę.

– Brzmi nieźle. – Pokiwał głową: – Wątpię, by chcieli odpisać, więc brak adresu zwrotnego problemem nie będzie.

– … Naprawdę uważasz, że aż tak ich nie obchodzisz? – Slackjaw nagle posmutniał, zupełnie, jakby ten fakt bolał go o wiele bardziej niż Nashtona.

– Jedyną osobą, która się ze mną pożegnała, był mój stryj. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Ale staruszek zmarł w zeszłym roku. Reszta... Podejrzewam, że w jakiś tam sposób mnie kochają, ale nie na tyle, by potrzebowali czegoś więcej niż informacja, że jeszcze nie umarłem.

Widać było, że Ben zamierzał coś powiedzieć i już nawet otwierał usta, jednak wtedy usłyszeli wysoko nad swoimi głowami odgłos obsuwających się dachówek. Obaj byli wystarczająco wiele razy w tarapatach, by na wszelki wypadek interesować się wszystkimi podejrzanymi dźwiękami, toteż bez namysłu podnieśli wzrok, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Ku swemu niebotycznemu wręcz zdumieniu, ujrzeli nikogo innego jak tylko swego niezłomnego kapitana, który gnał jak wariat po otaczających ryneczek dachach, ewidentnie goniąc umykającą przed nim kartkę papieru. Z gracją kota przemykał po żerdziach i gałęziach, wspinał się po gzymsach, a nawet biegał po balkonach, aż wreszcie wykonał prawdziwy sus pantery, łapiąc interesujący go świstek w powietrzu. Jasnym było, że pochwycenie tego arkusza było dlań kwestią priorytetową, bowiem w ogóle nie przemyślał kwestii lądowania i zwyczajnie runął w dół, padając na twarz u stóp swych kompletnie osłupiałych podkomendnych. Przez krótką chwilę Edward nie ruszał się, gdy jednak do jego mózgu dotarło, że jakimś cudem mimo wszystko żyje, dawny korsarz jak gdyby nigdy nic dźwignął się na nogi i nonszalancko otrzepał rękawy.

– Doskonale, że was widzę. – Z niezmąconym spokojem podał im z takim trudem zdobytą kartkę: – Przekażcie to reszcie. Wszyscy macie umieć to śpiewać zanim wypłyniemy. Na razie żegnam.

To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się napięcie i ruszył przed siebie, ewidentnie kierując swe koki do sklepu z zaopatrzeniem. Pozostali dwaj piraci jedynie popatrzyli po sobie, każdy na własną rękę dochodząc do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że ich kapitan jest bez wątpienia szalony.

 


	14. Przeklęty niech będzie ten kubański szlak

No dobrze, bycie spętanym niczym prosię oraz bycie trzymanym pod strażą w należących do tajnego bractwa zabójców ruinach świątyni Majów były ostatnimi rzeczami, jakich się spodziewał po tym rejsie. Miał szczerą ochotę kopnąć w dupę dwie osoby – Kidda za to, że ich tu zaprosił, a Kenway'a za to, że go jak ostatni pacan posłuchał.

– Zginiemy.

– Wiesz co? – Ben próbował się ku niemu obrócić i pizdnąć przez ten rudy łeb, jednak mocujące go do słupa więzy mocno mu owo zadanie utrudniały: – Zaczynam się zastanawiać, jakim cudem twoja własna załoga nie wywaliła cię za burtę. – Naprawdę, za całego serca kochał tego idiotę, ale ten jego fatalizm zwyczajnie zaczynał mu działać na nerwy: – Wcale nie zginiemy.

– Nie? – Samuel poruszył się ostrożnie, usiłując mu się przyjrzeć: – Skąd wiesz?

– Podsłuchałem ich rozmowę – westchnął. – Zamierzają nas wszystkich sprzedać do niewoli.

– A. – Anglik nagle stał się podejrzanie (nawet jak na siebie) spokojny: – To dobrze.

– … Słucham? – Naprawdę będzie musiał go w końcu jakoś pieprznąć. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak, ale musiał: – Opletli nas sznurkiem jak zwierzęta, co więcej, chcą wszystkich załadować do łodzi i wysłać na jakąś przeklętą plantację cholera wie gdzie, a ty nie dostrzegasz w tym powodu do zmartwienia?

– Skoro postrzegają nas jako towar, nie uszkodzą nas dopóty, dopóki nie damy im ku temu konkretnego pretekstu. – Nashton zaczął się uważnie rozglądać: – W chwili obecnej na razie nic nie damy rady zrobić, fakt. Ale z niewoli damy radę uciec. Sytuacja nie jest taka znowuż beznadziejna.

W tym miejscu musiał przyznać mu rację. Sam był w końcu bardzo dobrym przykładem na to, że można zerwać się z uwięzi, wystarczy tego naprawdę mocno chcieć. Naturalnie dalej miał sporo obiekcji względem ich aktualnego położenia, niemniej przestało go ono aż tak bardzo przerażać. Do tej pory jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć to to, że znów będzie musiał przechodzić przez piekło, w którym przyszło mu się urodzić, jednak teraz wreszcie dostrzegł światełko nadziei. Choć należało zaznaczyć, że nawet mimo tych iskierek optymizmu wciąż był przerażony perspektywą bycia rozdzielonym z Sammym, która budziła w nim prawdziwą grozę. Myśl o niemożności oglądania go codziennie, słuchania jego marudzenia, patrzenia jak się przechadza po pokładzie działała na niego gorzej, niźli uderzenia bykowca, które wciąż jeszcze aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętał. Nie mógł dopuścić, by coś podobnego w ogóle miało miejsce! A jednak... Przynajmniej chwilowo nie był w stanie uczynić nic, co by ich przed podobnym losem uchroniło. W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że to może być jego ostatnia szansa, by powiedzieć Nashtonowi, co do niego czuje. Jasne, okoliczności zdecydowanie takim rozmowom nie sprzyjały, ale w tej sytuacji nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wybrzydzanie.

– Posłuchaj, ja... – Och, gdyby tylko potrafił się słowami posługiwać równie dobrze co Hornigold: – Ja muszę ci...

– Ćśśś. – Dopiero teraz zauważył, że rudzielec przestał kręcić głową i zamiast tego bardzo uważnie przyglądał się pobliskim zaroślom: – Idzie.

Zanim zdążył spytać, kogo konkretnie jego ulubiony Anglik miał na myśli, zza węgła wyłonił się jeden z pilnujących ich strażników. Rzeczywiście, w jego obecności wyznanie uczuć zdecydowanie traciło urok, niemniej Ben nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu drugi pirat postanowił go uciszyć. W myślach przecież nie czytał. Nie, tu się musiało dziać coś jeszcze...

W tym momencie usłyszeli ciche gwizdnięcie. Tak Slackjaw jak i żołnierz aż zastrzygli uszami, usiłując zlokalizować źródło tego dość osobliwego w dżungli dźwięku, przy czym wyłącznie ten drugi miał sposobność podjęcia jakiś bardziej konstruktywnych działań w tym kierunku. Wprawdzie ciemnoskóry pirat osobiście za nic w świecie nie podszedłby do krzaka, który by go zaczepiał niczym portową lafiryndę, jednak też nie zamierzał odwodzić nieprzyjaciela od nadstawiania karku. Przyświecając sobie latarnią, wartownik podszedł do dość okazałej kępy bliżej niezidentyfikowanej roślinności, mierząc ją takim spojrzeniem, jakby zaczął szczerze wątpić w swoje władze umysłowe. Gdy dotarł do niezbyt odległego celu swej wędrówki, listowie zafalowało, coś go pochwyciło i niemalże bezszelestnie wciągnęło w gąszcz. Po kilku sekundach zaskakująco cichej szamotaniny z zielska wyłonił się lekko przygarbiony cień, w którym dopiero po dłuższej rozpoznał Kenwaya.

– Idę po resztę – zakomunikował kapitan, przecinając ich więzy. – Ukryjcie się gdzieś.

– Dziękujemy. – Sammy pokiwał skwapliwie głową: – Powodzenia.

Gdyby nie fakt, że nie za bardzo mieli czas na podobne gesty, Ben porwałby Edwarda w objęcia, dziękując mu wylewnie za ocalenie ich przed najgorszą ze wszystkich możliwych katastrof.

 


	15. I znów abordaż, znowu, hej!

Samuel popatrzył na kłębiących się dookoła niego towarzyszy, zastanawiając się, czy którykolwiek z nich jest świadom zagrożenia, w jakie się właśnie zamierzali wpakować. Nie chodziło o to, że zamierzał ich zatrzymywać lub przekonywać do zmiany decyzji, w końcu sam również popierał napadnięcie na ten konwój, zwłaszcza przewożącą hiszpańskie złoto fregatę, niemniej nie czynił tego bezmyślnie. Wiedział, jak groźnych przeciwników przyjdzie im spotkać na pokładzie unieruchomionego okrętu oraz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że ich zbierane gdzie popadnie uzbrojenie nie może się równać z tym, którym dysponowali ich przeciwnicy. Ciekawiło go, czy którykolwiek z jego kamratów myśli teraz o tych detalach, czy też wszyscy są zainteresowani jedynie czekającymi na nich w ładowni skarbami. Cóż, znając życie był jedyną osobą, która rzeczywiście poświęcała czas podobnym rozmyślaniom – nawet Kenway wydawał się być absolutnie obojętny na wszystko i, pogwizdując cicho, spokojnie przeładowywał swe umiłowane pistolety.

Gdy tylko statki zbliżyły się do siebie na odpowiednią ku temu odległość, Nashton chwycił jedną z lin i przeskoczył ponad wodą, starannie ignorując świst przelatujących mu koło uszu kul. Niemożliwym było, by ktokolwiek w tych kłębach dymu oraz płomieniach rzeczywiście celował, jednak istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że wystrzelona na oślep kula mimo wszystko w coś trafi. Na przykład w niego. Albo kogoś mu o wiele droższego.

Ben zniknął mu z oczu jeszcze na etapie, gdy dwa statki ostrzeliwały się nawzajem, co nie było znów takie dziwne – Samuel miał o wiele lepsze oko, w związku z czym zwykle obsługiwał folgierze, zaś krzepki Slackjaw uwijał się przy działach burtowych. Niemniej, Anglik odrobinę się niepokoił, nie mogąc nadzorować jego poczynań. Być może zakrawało to na oburzający akt niewiary, ale po prostu czułby się o wiele pewniej, gdyby miał możliwość sprawdzania na bieżąco, w jakim stanie jest jego kamrat i dlaczego. Naturalnie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że przemawiają przez niego uczucia o wiele intensywniejsze niż zwykłe przywiązanie i pewnie jeszcze do niedawna by się przed pewnymi odruchami bronił, ale... Do stu diabłów, nie był przecież ani ślepy, ani głupi. Już jakiś czas temu zdążył się zorientować, że oddanie Bena przekracza czysto koleżeńskie, czy nawet przyjacielskie granice. Chyba tylko kretyn kompletny nie zwróciłby uwagi na te wszystkie gesty, skrywane nieumiejętnie spojrzenia i inne drobne oznaki więcej niż niewinnego zainteresowania, a tak się szczęśliwie składało, że Nashton jełopą nie był. Owszem, dziwił go aż taki nadmiar życiowego farta i do tej pory nie wymyślił jednocześnie skutecznego i taktownego sposobu ugryzienia całej sprawy, niemniej faktom zaprzeczać nie zamierzał.

Panujące na pokładzie fregaty zamieszanie szybko uświadomiło mu, gdzie jest i co należy do jego obowiązków, toteż porzucił rozmyślania romantycznej natury na rzecz robienia przecinki wśród zastępów wroga. Na całe szczęście jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do marynarki całkiem dobrze radził sobie z mieczem (głównie za sprawą stryjka-weterana, który przez większość czasu traktował go jak własne dziecko) i teraz mógł spokojnie odetchnąć z ulgą, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że ci konkretni przeciwnicy nie przerastają go umiejętnościami. W końcu sam onegdaj doczłapał się stopnia oficerskiego, w związku z czym banda przerażonych chłopaków nie stanowiła dlań większego wyzwania.

W którymś momencie usłyszał koło siebie dobrze znany mu jęk i między obłokami dymu ujrzał Bena, który dzielnie usiłował (niestety bez większego powodzenia) walczyć z, sądząc po mundurze, kapitanem napadanej przez nich fregaty. Jasnym było, że w tym starciu pirat nie ma nawet najmniejszych szans, jednak biedaczysko został przyciśnięty do burty i zwyczajnie nie mógł nigdzie prysnąć. To wystarczyło, by w Samuelu zagotowała się jego angielska krew, ujawniając powinowactwo z barbarzyńskimi plemionami, jakie onegdaj dawały czynny odpór wojskom Wilhelma Zdobywcy.

 


	16. Ave, Virgo Maria, chroń nas od złego

Być może napadnięcie fregaty nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem na świecie, jednakże ani Kenway, ani też jego podkomendni nie należeli do zbyt roztropnych ludzi. Wprawdzie pewien związek z niezwykle jednogłośnym wynikiem głosowania w sprawie rozpoczęcia ataku miał całkiem pokaźny ładunek rumu, jak trafił w ich ręce parę dni wcześniej, niemniej nawet na trzeźwo potrafili podejmować równie lekkomyślne decyzje. Dość, że zaskakująco optymistycznie przystąpili do dzieła z całkowicie fałszywym przeświadczeniem, że dadzą radę wszystko wziąć na klatę. Teraz, w ogniu chaotycznej walki na śmierć i życie z hiszpańskimi żołnierzami Ben nie był już tak mocno przekonany co do słuszności swoich wcześniejszych osądów, jednak cóż, słowo się rzekło, kobyłka u płota. Skoro już wpakowali się w tę kabałę, teraz musieli się z niej jakoś wykaraskać, najlepiej w jednym kawałku.

Podczas tych wszystkich lat spędzonych na kapryśnym morzu nauczył się radzić sobie z najróżniejszymi zagrożeniami, jednak nawet dla niego wyćwiczony w sztuce szermierczej oficer stanowił nie lada wyzwanie. Facet siekł go bez cienia litości, z gracją tancerki unikając nieco niezdarnych i zdecydowanie pozbawionych finezji ciosów Slackjawa. Z każdą mijającą sekundą pirat coraz bardziej opadał z sił, zaś jego oponent wydawał się być ich pojedynkiem niemalże niewzruszony, zupełnie jakby brał udział w jakiejś niezobowiązującej zabawie. Zanim jednak kapitanowi okrętu udało się zadać ostateczny cios, między nich wsunęła się trudna do zidentyfikowania smuga, a hiszpański rapier zgrzytnął nieprzyjemnie, zatrzymawszy się na klindze lekko wyszczerbionego kordelasa. To Sammy odparł atak oficera, swymi zaciekłymi ciosami zmuszając go do przejścia w defensywę. Do tej pory Ben rzadko miewał okazję, by podziwiać Nashtona w walce, jednak teraz miał niepowtarzalną szansę, by sobie owe niedopatrzenia powetować z nawiązką. W każdym eleganckim, precyzyjnym ruchu rudego pirata widać było staranne wyszkolenie jakie odebrał po wstąpieniu do marynarki, którego niestety większości załogantów _Kawki_ brakowało. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, co się tutaj dzieje, Samuel niemalże bez większego trudu rozbroił swego przeciwnika i jednym krótkim pchnięciem zakończył jego żywot, po czym wykonał malowniczy piruet, tnąc kolejnych wrogów, którzy w swej bezmyślności przybyli swemu zwierzchnikowi z odsieczą, Gdy i ci padli na deski pokładu, Anglik natychmiast obrócił się ku wciąż weń wpatrzonemu kamratowi, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Ben, jesteś cały?

– Sammy, to było…

– Czy jesteś cały?! – Nashton nagle znalazł się tuż przy nim i gdyby nie musiał w obu rękach trzymać broni, pewnie złapałby swego rozmówcę za poły kamizelki i zaczął nim potrząsać: – Bardzo cię zranił?

– Ym… – Nie miał pewności, czy powinien być w tej sytuacji szczery, czy spróbować jakoś go uspokoić: – Wszystko gra? Prawie?

Sammy wystartował z miejsca niczym wypuszczona z łuku strzała, dosłownie zawisając Benowi na szyi i zaczął całować go tak zapalczywie, że aż człowieka dziw brał, jakim cudem w równie wątłym człowieczku zmieściło się tyle ognistej pasji niegodnej gentlemana. Całe jego mikre ciałko aż wibrowało, swym słodkim ciężarem napierając na nieco skołowanego takim obrotem spraw pirata. Zwykle Slackjaw uważał się za osobę niezwykle rezolutną, jednak przy tym konkretnym osobniku dość często zdarzało mu się tracić rezon, zwłaszcza gdy robił coś… Takiego. Tak jak zwykle był jedynie poczynaniami swego ulubionego rudzielca zaledwie zdziwiony, tak tym razem po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie miało miejsce. Bo jakże było możliwe, że oto przytrafiło mu się coś, o czym rozmyślał przez te wszystkie bezsenne, samotne noce? Jakim sposobem los okazał się być na tyle łaskawy, by Sammy, jego słodki, piękny Sammy nosił w swym sercu dokładnie takie samo uczucie co on? To było po prostu nieprawdopodobne! Nikt nie miał aż tyle szczęścia, a już tym bardziej _on_. Co nie oznaczało, że zamierzał marnować czas na kwestionowanie swego farta – skoro Nashton sam mu się rzucił w objęcia, zamierzał go tam przytrzymać tak długo, jak tylko zdoła, niezależnie od konsekwencji. Dlatego otoczył go ramionami najszczelniej jak potrafił, wpijając palce wolnej ręki w szorstki od morskiej soli kubrak lgnącego doń mężczyzny. Ben był dokładnie tak samo chciwy jak i każdy inny pirat, całe życie goniąc po morzu za marzeniem o zakopanym złocie, jednak w tej chwili właśnie utwierdził się w niezmąconym przekonaniu, że najcenniejszym skarbem, jaki kiedykolwiek uda mu się w życiu zdobyć, jest afekt tego właśnie człowieka. Każdy spływający z jego gorących warg pocałunek bez trudu przyćmiewał nawet najsłynniejsze klejnoty, udowadniając tym samym, że prawdziwego bogactwa nie da się zamknąć w skrzyni.

– Panowie? – Nieco rozbawiony, ale też odrobinę poirytowany głos Kenway'a podziałał na nich obu jak kubeł zimnej wody: – Może byśmy tak _najpierw_ wzięli pryz, a dopiero _potem_ świętowali?!

– Aye, kapitanie. – Sammy błyskawicznie dokleił się od drugiego pirata, momentalnie stając na baczność jak na dawnego żołnierza przystało: – Natychmiast.

Z tymi słowami Anglik ponownie zanurkował w wojującą ciżbę, tnąc przeciwników na lewo i prawo z taką lekkością, że zapewne nawet niesławny Czarnobrody pogratulowałby mu umiejętności. Szalejące na pokładzie płomienie oraz gesty dym sprawiły, że bardzo szybko Slackjaw stracił go z oczu, niemniej wiedział, że jego rudzielec gdzieś tam jest, niestrudzenie przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na ich stronę.

– Do ciebie też mówiłem! – Edward ze zniecierpliwieniem kopnął go w dupę, niezbyt subtelnie mu tym samym sugerując, że ma się w te pędy wziąć do roboty: – Jazda!

 


	17. Wspominać będziesz tę jedną noc

Cała załoga poszła na pokład świętować zdobycie fregaty, jednak Samuel nie miał ochoty ani na zabawę, ani na towarzystwo, w związku z czym zdecydował się pozostać w kubryku. Od czasu... Incydentu podczas abordażu ani raz nie widział Bena i, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie bardzo wiedział, jak niby powinien postąpić przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu. Udawanie, że tamten pocałunek nie miał miejsca było, co tu dużo mówić, kretyńskie – obaj byli weń zbyt zaangażowani, be teraz komukolwiek mydlić oczy, wliczając w to również i siebie. Niemniej, brak możliwości porozmawiania z obiektem jego uczuć sprawiał, że Anglik powoli zaczynał wątpić w słuszność swych wcześniejszych osądów. A co jeśli mimo wszystko się pomylił i blednie zinterpretował odbierane sygnały? Nie, to niemożliwe. Gdyby rzeczywiście Slackjaw nie żywił wobec niego takich uczuć, to by go wtedy zwyczajnie odepchnął, a na pewno nie odwzajemniłby pieszczoty z taką pasją. Co zatem się mogło...

– Sammy?

Był tak pochłonięty swymi coraz bardziej zagmatwanymi rozmyślaniami, że nawet nie usłyszał nadejścia swego kamrata, a przecież żadna była z niego balerina. Nashton natychmiast podniósł się do siadu, usiłując wyłowić z mroku znajomą sylwetkę. Miał przy tym nadzieję, że nie wyglądał na przesadnie przerażonego – ostatnie, co mu było w tej chwili do szczęścia potrzebne, to dawanie temu gamoniowi podstaw do wyciągania błędnych wniosków.

– Ben? – Szczęśliwie jego głos go nie zdradził i nawet odrobinę nie zadrżał: – Szukałem cię po bitwie. Bałem się, że mnie unikasz.

– Co? – Starszy pirat był wyraźnie zaskoczony podobną sugestią: – Nie! Po prostu... Erm, musiałem coś załatwić. Pozwolisz ze mną na chwilę?

Wiedziony w równych proporcjach nadzieją i ciekawością rudzielec podążył za nim bez zadawania zbędnych pytań. Oba te odczucia przybrały na sile, gdy zbliżywszy się do drugiego pirata, wyczuł wyraźną woń mydła. Do tej pory ani razu się nie zdarzyło, by jego umiłowany kompan szorował się bez okazji, a raczej wątpliwym było, że postanowił w taki właśnie sposób celebrować udany abordaż. Uspokojony tymi niezwykle optymistycznymi wnioskami Samuel nawet się nie zastanawiał, dokąd jest prowadzony i zainteresował się tematem dopiero, gdy już stanęli. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem skonstatował, że z jakiegoś powodu wywiało ich aż do ładowni, niemniej postanowił powstrzymać się z komentarzami i cierpliwie poczekać na rozwój wypadków. Ben ewidentnie nie do końca sobie to wszystko przemyślał, w tym momencie bowiem zwyczajnie go zacięło. Zamiast zrobić coś konstruktywnego, względnie zacząć rozmowę, po prostu stał na środku jak kołek i nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, budząc w Angliku potrzebę okazania miłosierdzia.

Tym razem nie miał wrażenia, że składa swe serce komuś w ofierze, przyjmując pokornie czyjąś łaskę bądź niełaskę. Nie czuł tamtego pełnego przejęcia rozedrgania, które przypominało czekanie nie na uczucie, a na wyrok. Nie. Teraz wypełniała go niezachwiana pewność, że jeśli się pozwoli Slackjawowi złapać, ten go bez wątpienia pochwyci, zamykając go w swych bezpiecznych ramionach.

– Kocham cię – powiedział, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

– Ja... Co? – Starszy pirat był tak oszołomiony owym wyznaniem, że prawie się przewrócił.

– Kocham cię – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. – Ze śmiechem na ustach zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

Tak jak na co dzień Ben niemalże świecił własnym światłem, tak teraz spokojnie mógłby konkurować ze słońcem, gdyby to wciąż było na niebie, a jego uśmiech spokojnie zdołałby roztapiać lodowce, nie wspominając już o sercu opadającego w jego objęcia Samuela. Tak, chciał go kochać, chciał być kochanym i nie zamierzał nikomu, nawet samemu sobie tego zepsuć. Może nigdy by mu nie przyszło do głowy szukać spełnienia wśród piratów z Karaibów, ale skoro właśnie tutaj je znalazł, widocznie tak właśnie miało być. Ciężko stwierdzić, kto postanowił, że najpierw musiał mieć złamane serce, by pokochać kogoś wartego jego uczucia, ale potrafił taką decyzję uszanować. Być może dzięki właśnie takiemu rozwojowi wypadków teraz potrafił docenić człowieka, który naprawdę się starał być dla niego kimś naprawdę ważnym.

– Ja ciebie też. – Usłyszał tuż przy uchu ciepły, czuły szept: – Na zabój.

Na oślep odnalazł jego usta i złożył na nich pocałunek, tym razem z większym niż poprzednio rozmysłem i namaszczeniem zanurzając się w ich aksamitnej miękkości, która prawie pozbawiała go zmysłów. A gdy Slackjaw najpierw chwycił go za ramiona, a następnie przycisnął do nieco chybotliwej piramidy ustawionej ze skrzynek z cukrem, Nashton potrzebował krótkiej chwili by na nowo się nauczyć, na czym polega istnienie. Było coś prawdziwie ogłuszającego w narastającym pożądaniu z jakim drugi pirat go dotykał, zupełnie jakby stanowił spełnienie jego marzeń. Cóż, doskonale potrafił to zrozumieć – przecież właśnie tym był dla niego Ben. Każdy skrawek jego słonecznego jestestwa odczytywał jako najwspanialszy na świecie cud, dziękując całemu światu za to, że postanowił mu go użyczyć. Gdyby tylko mógł, znalazłby każde dowolne bóstwo stojące za tym aktem łaski i osobiście złożył mu hołd, tak wiele znaczył dlań ów ciepły, radosny człowiek bez którego niebo szarzało, a dzień zmieniał się w szarówkę.

– Sammy... – Szorstkie od ciężkiej pracy dłonie zaplątały się w poły jego kaftana, prawdopodobnie szukając sposobu na rozpięcie go: – Proszę? Czy my... Bo my tak? My teraz i...

Anglik w tym momencie doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę musi tego gamonia kochać, skoro zrozumiał tę wypowiedź.

– Tak – odparł z pewnym rozbawieniem, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie żeby móc mu popatrzeć w te piękne oczy. – My teraz tak i możesz.

Prawie natychmiast został powalony na czekające miłosierdzia bele płótna, które Kenway z uporem maniaka zapominał sprzedać. Nashtonowi nawet przyszło do głowy, że być może to właśnie ich obecność była powodem, dla którego akurat _tutaj_ wybranek jego serca postanowił odbyć z nim tę najpoważniejszą z rozmów, jednakże nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na zgłębianie tej kwestii, musiał bowiem wziąć czynny udział w zdejmowaniu z siebie okrycia, jeśli chciał je zachować wraz z kompletem guzików. Nie chodziło o to, że Slackjaw był jakoś wyjątkowo niezdarny, niemniej pośpiech w jego ruchach sugerował, iż takimi sprawami jak stan ich odzieży zamierza się zacząć martwić dopiero _post factum_ , jeśli w ogóle. Dlatego Samuel ponownie wziął na siebie rolę bardziej odpowiedzialnego członka ich duetu i zadbał o to, by po wszystkim mieli się w co na nowo ubrać. Gdy cała ich garderoba w niemalże nienaruszonym stanie została ułożona na okolicznych skrzyniach i pudłach, poczuł, że jego obowiązki w zakresie zachowywania zdrowego rozsądku zostały uczciwie wykonane i teraz już dłużej nie musi się przejmować byciem chociażby odrobinę racjonalnym.

Westchnął głęboko, gdy jego nieopalone nogi zostały z niemalże rozczulającym namaszczeniem rozsunięte na boki, a między nie wsunął się masywny blok ciepła w postaci coraz bardziej rozentuzjazmowanego Bena. Wielokrotnie słyszał, jak inni wyśmiewali akty sodomii, jednak teraz, gdy leżał na plecach nakryty szeroką sylwetką drugiego mężczyzny, trudno mu było sobie przypomnieć jakiekolwiek argumenty przemawiające przeciwko znalezieniu się w takiej sytuacji. Co więcej, jeszcze szerzej rozchylił dlań uda, zapraszając go do ucztowania na swym drżącym z ekscytacji ciele. Samuel chciał mieć Slackjawa przy sobie tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, w związku z czym jego ciężar był mu słodszy niż wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek zaznał. Bycie zamkniętym w błądzących po jego ciele ramionach oraz ciężkich od pożądania pocałunkach dawało mu nie tylko poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale też budziło w nim zwykle kompletnie mu obcą zachłanność. Każdy dotyk sprawiał, że jedynie chciał więcej i więcej, wszystkiego mu było jednocześnie za mało i prawie za dużo. Ze wszystkich swych sił starał się samemu również nie próżnować, przy każdej możliwej okazji otaczając drugiego pirata wszystkimi posiadanymi kończynami i wgryzając się w jego napiętą z wysiłku szyję tak intensywnie, że wreszcie nie było na tej pięknej, ciemnej skórze ani jednego miejsca, którego by nie sięgnął i nie zapamiętał, rozpadając się powoli pod naporem targających nim słodszych od miodu doznań. Nie było na tym świecie nic zdolnego do powstrzymania go przed zapadaniem się w ich wspólnej przyjemności i nawet perspektywa smażenia się aż do Sądu Ostatecznego na samym dnie piekła nie była w stanie go przerazić. Nie, gdy Ben ostrożnie sięgnął pod niego, śliskimi od śliny palcami przygotowując go na więcej, niż tylko trący o siebie dotyk.

Tak, bolało. Tak, w pierwszej chwili sądził, że być może popełnił błąd wyrażając tysiącem pocałunków zgodę na ten akt, gdy jednak wreszcie przyzwyczaił się do wypełniającego go sztywnego ciężaru, z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie mógł podjąć lepszej decyzji. Zespoleni jednym rytmem, połączeni ciałami i oddechem tworzyli jeden przepełniony pasją i miłością byt, w którym chciał się rozpłynąć na zawsze. Już nigdy nie chciał czuć pod palcami niczego poza tą cudownie ciepłą, pokrytą siatką blizn skórą, nie pragnął słyszeć nic ponad ich jęki i krzyki, nie oczekiwał innego widoku jak ten, który roztaczał się przed jego przymkniętymi ze zmęczenia oczami. Znalazł się dokładnie tam, gdzie wędrował przez całe swoje życie, choć aż do tej pory nie znał celu swej pozornie pozbawionej sensu podróży. Jednak to właśnie tutaj, w objęciach kochającego go mężczyzny odkrył czekająca na niego przystań, której nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru opuścić, cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Aż wreszcie, wreszcie dotarł dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał, przepchnięty aż na skraj i poza niego, by mógł najpierw bezwładnie unieść się w ekstazie, a następnie niczym zmęczony, spopielony Ikar opaść w wyczekującą jego powrotu rzeczywistość, gdzie byli oni dwaj, zaplątani w siebie i szczęśliwsi, niż mogliby kiedykolwiek podejrzewać. Patrząc w ciemne, pełne czułości źrenice Bena zrozumiał, że _to_ jest prawdziwy Raj na Ziemi. Żadne El Dorado czy inne utopijne miasta nie mogły się równać z tym konkretnym człowiekiem, którego sama obecność wystarczyła, by dawno, dawno temu pokruszone serce Nashtona znalazło powód, by na nowo zacząć bić.

– Kocham cię. – Złożył na jego spoconym, wciąż rozgrzanym czole miękki pocałunek: – Jak nikogo innego.

 


	18. Rzuć to Johnny, rzuć ten fach

Amnestia.

Słodka obietnica ostatecznego przebaczenia nawet najgorszych grzechów oraz wszelkiej maści zbrodni w zamian za całkowite wyparcie się swych przyjaciół i kompanów, z którymi tyle się razem przeszło. Większość zebranych w Nassau piratów wzdragała się na samą myśl o podobnym czynie, hołdując zasadzie, że nawet złodzieje mają coś na kształt honoru, jednak dla pewnej ich części taka zdrada stanowiła jedyną szansę na dotrwanie do spokojnej starości czy w ogóle zachowanie ciągłości między głową a karkiem. Dla niektórych zaś... Była to możliwość odzyskania życia, które zostało im skradzione.

Ben z narastającym niepokojem słuchał tej wielostronnej dyskusji, co i rusz popatrując na siedzącego obok Samuela. Anglik początkowo zdawał się nawet wykazywać pewne zainteresowanie całą sprawą, mierząc wszystkich odrobinę flegmatycznym spojrzeniem swych błękitnych oczu, jednak dość szybko poświęcił całą uwagę czyszczeniu swych wiernych rapierów, ewidentnie puszczając coraz gorętszą kłótnię starszych szarżą piratów mimo uszu. Slackajw naprawdę chciał z całego serca wierzyć, że jego ukochany nigdy, przenigdy go nie opuści, niezależnie od okoliczności, jednak cóż... Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy zawiódł się na ludzkiej naturze w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Kiedy przychodzi co do czego, każdy myśli tylko i wyłącznie o sobie, nie zaś o innych. Poza tym, niezależnie od tego, jakie stosunki panowały w rodzinie Nashtona, to wciąż byli jego krewni, do których miał prawo chcieć powrócić. Tak jak sam kiedyś wspomniał, odebrano mu prawa decyzji i nie on sam wybrał sobie los pirata. Teraz miał jedyną i niepowtarzalną szansę wszystko odkręcić i na powrót stać się uczciwym poddanym Korony. Czy jednak będzie chciał to uczynić? Któż to może wiedzieć.

– Co o tym wszystkim sądzisz? – Ben wreszcie nie wytrzymał narastającego w nim napięcia i pochylił się ku niemu, bacząc, czy aby dawni korsarze nie zamierzają się wziąć za łby. Wprawdzie był dziwnie o Edwarda spokojny, jednak Czarnobrody i Vane byli zdolni do wszystkiego.

– Hornigold może mnie w dupę pocałować – odparł beznamiętnie rudzielec, uważnie studiując efekty swej benedyktyńskiej pracy.

– Nie zamierzasz... – Zawahał się. Czy naprawdę chciał to usłyszeć? Chcieć to za bardzo nie chciał, ale jeśli mają paść te słowa, to im wcześniej, tym lepiej: – Nie rozważysz jego propozycji?

– Rozważyłem. – Sammy wzruszył ramionami, po czym wreszcie odłożył broń na bok: – I śmiem twierdzić, że jest ona do chrzanu tarcia.

– Nie chciałbyś móc wrócić do domu?

Nashton znieruchomiał, przyglądając mu się tak wnikliwie, jakby właśnie go po raz pierwszy w swym życiu ujrzał na oczy i teraz nie był pewien, co powinien z nim zrobić. Po krótkiej chwili owej czujnej obserwacji ewidentnie coś do niego dotarło, bowiem obrócił się ku starszemu piratowi i gwałtownie złapał go za rękę, zamykając ją między swymi smukłymi, ale też mocno chropowatymi od ciężkiej pracy na statku palcami.

– Moje miejsce jest przy tobie. – Niezachwiana pewność w jego głosie mogłaby osadzić świat w miejscu: – Tylko przy tobie czuję się jak w domu i nie zamierzam nigdy z tego zrezygnować, za żadną cenę. Poza tym... Jestem mimo wszystko coś niecoś winien Kenway'owi. Zamierzam pod nim służyć dopóty, dopóki nie wyrównam długu lub on sam mnie nie odeśle.

Slackjaw chyba nigdy nie zaznał takiej ulgi. Przez moment bał się, że największe szczęście, jakie go w życiu spotkało, zostanie mu odebrane, zanim zdąży się nim w pełni nacieszyć i utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że należy do niego. Chyba nikt nie byłby wstanie przygotować się na podobny cios, w związku z czym spokój, jakiego Ben doświadczył na wieść, że uniknie podobnego fatum, wykraczała poza jego możliwości wyrażania swych uczuć słowami. Zamiast jednak szukać właściwego określania, zdecydowanie wolał się radować tym, że człowiek, którego obdarzył najszczerszą miłością, był mu aż tak oddany. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Nashton zapałał do niego równie wielkim afektem, ale każdego ranka i wieczora dziękował niemą modlitwą za ten najpiękniejszy z darów losu.

– No i... – Rudzielec uśmiechnął się jakoś inaczej, nadając swej piegowatej twarzy figlarny, niemalże kusicielski wyraz: – Nie myśl, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz. Skoro mnie podstępnie uwiodłeś, to teraz się ze mną męcz.

– Ja ciebie... – Prawie się zakrztusił, słysząc te nie do końca poważne oszczerstwa, po czym zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem: – Sammy, ty cudowna zarazo!

 


	19. Zaśpiewam o rybie, co na morskim mieszkała dnie

Młody Anglik lekko się pochylił, odprowadzając wzrokiem niknącą w odmętach beczkę, po czym kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zanurzyła się prawidłowo, co zdecydowanie poprawiło mu samopoczucie. Ostatnie, co im było w tej chwili potrzebne do szczęścia, to kapitan co poszedł spać z rybkami wyłącznie dlatego, że jego podwładni nie potrafił poprawnie zatopić beczki z zapasem powietrza niezbędnym podczas nurkowania.

Ben przyglądał się jego poczynaniom z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, większą część uwagi poświęcając paleniu fajki. Jakim cudem ten delikatny przedmiot był w stanie przetrwać ich dość urozmaicony tryb życia, przekraczało wszelkie pojęcie, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie im on towarzyszył jeszcze przez długie, długie lata. Nashton pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową – skąd mu się biorą w ogóle takie rozważania? – i na wszelki wypadek rozejrzał się dookoła, stwierdzając ku swemu ogromnemu zadowoleniu, że jego ukochany znajduje się w bezpiecznej odległości od beczek z prochem. Może i większość zgromadzonych na _Kawce_ piratów postrzegała Samuela (całkiem niesłusznie zresztą) jako żółtodzioba, ale nawet on wiedział, czym się kończy kontakt tej wysoce wybuchowej substancji z nawet najdrobniejszą iskierką. Ustaliwszy, że nie grozi im żadna nagła eksplozja, ze spokojnym sercem wrócił do pracy, jaką było obserwowanie sznura łączącego dzwon do nurkowania ze statkiem.

Musiał przyznać, że fascynacja Kenway'a najnowszym nabytkiem budziła w nim pewne wzruszenie, zupełnie jakby oglądał dziecko obdarowane wymarzoną zabawką. Cóż, bywały takie chwile, gdy Edward rzeczywiście nie bardzo się różnił od przeciętnego pięciolatka, co było dla Nashtona powodem tak to rozbawienia, jak i żywego zaniepokojenia. Tak, dobrze było pływać z kimś, kto nie ustawał w swej pięknej pogoni za marzeniami, kto chciał być wolny niczym ptak i sam wytyczać sobie kurs, ale... Nashton zwyczajnie nie potrafił się o niego nie martwić. Jak dziś pamiętał tamten ponury, deszczowy dzień, w którym jego stryj wrócił z morza do domu. Wyruszał jako młody, krzepki korsarz żądny złota, dumny i bezczelny ponad wszelką miarę, którego sylwetka przyciągała wzrok wszystkich dziewczyn z sąsiedztwa. Po latach żeglugi po zimnym, niegościnnym oceanie wrócił jako zgaszony, przygarbiony kaleka bez nogi i oka, ale ze to z bliznami, o których nie chciał i nie potrafił opowiadać. Choć otaczała go rodzina, w gruncie rzeczy był całkiem sam i jedynie Samuel naprawdę interesował się jego losem, starając się go nieporadnie wyrwać ze szponów oceanu, jaki nosił w swym zmęczonym sercu. Czy Kenwaya czeka taki sam los? Czy jego sny o lepszym życiu również się nie ziszczą i u kresu swego życia będzie smutnym, porzuconym przez wszystkich starcem, o którego nikt nie ma ochoty zadbać? Chciałby wierzyć, że tak się nie stanie, w końcu ludzie o tak złotym sercu zasługiwali na lepszy koniec, ale... Zbyt wiele w życiu widział, by być zdolnym do podobnego optymizmu.

– Czy ktoś na ciebie czeka? – Obrócił się w stronę wciąż nonszalancko opartego o burtę Slackjawa, czując, jak serce mu tężeje od nienazwanej trwogi: – Masz rodzinę?

– Nie – odparł beznamiętnie starszy pirat, wypuszczając z ust obłok dymu: – Moi rodzice umarli, kiedy byłem bardzo mały, a potem... Nie założyłem nowej. Mam tylko ciebie.

– Och. – Zamarł, przetrawiając powoli tę w sumie dość prostą informację: – To... Smutne.

– To, że mam akurat ciebie? Kłóciłbym się. – Ben podszedł do niego i swym zwyczajem zmierzwił mu włosy, uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło: – Lepiej powiedz mi, co ci się znowu kolebie w tej twojej łepetynie. Hm?

– Ja... Cóż. – Westchnął, starając się odgarnąć z twarzy niesforne pasma, które tam zawędrowały dzięki inicjatywie drugiego pirata: – Martwię się. O kapitana, o ciebie, o siebie, o nas...

– No to rzeczywiście sporo. Coś konkretnego, czy tak ogólnie, dla zasady?

– Nigdy nie spotkałem korsarza który rzeczywiście zdołał zarobić na swoją spokojną emeryturę. Zakładam, że piraci mają jeszcze trudniej. – Przygryzł niepewnie dolną wargę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien kontynuować, czy też nie: – Kiedyś my też się zestarzejemy i trzeba będzie pomyśleć, co dalej.

– Mam taki plan. – Slackjaw objął go ramieniem i obrócił ku morzu, wolną ręką wykonując gesty, jakby mu rzeczywiście pokazywał mu coś poza niespecjalnie urozmaiconym widnokręgiem: – Ty, ja, maleńka zatoczka, jeszcze mniejsza chatynka, palmy kokosowe i święty spokój aż do grobowej deski.

– … Dość realistyczne podejście. – Oparł mu głowę o bark, mrużąc z zadowoleniem oczy: – Podoba mi się. Ale najpierw skarby, rabowanie statków i takie tam?

– Do czterdziestki – zgodził się Ben. – A potem koniec.

Uspokojony tymi zapewnieniami Samuel odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Może nie były to najbardziej sprecyzowane plany na świecie, ale dawały mu nadzieję na to, że jednak ich przyszłość nie będzie się malować w ciemnych barwach. Żeby jeszcze mógł być równie spokojny o ich kapitana...

– Wyciągnijcie go! – Krzyk Adé rozniósł się od rufy aż po dziób: – Z życiem!

Kilkunastu chłopa z miejsca rzuciło się do obsługi żurawia, którym podnosili i opuszczali ciężki jak sto diabłów i jeden szatan dzwon. Trochę potrwało zanim wciągnęli to bydlę z powrotem na pokład, jednak po raz kolejny wszelki wysiłek się opłacił – Edward znalazł na dnie prawdziwe skarby, na których widok ich pirackie serca aż mocniej zabiły. Wprawdzie nie wszyscy byli w stanie docenić schematy potrzebne do wykonania lepszych dział lub opancerzenia kadłuba, jednak takie ilości żółtego kruszcu najwyższej próby przemawiały do wszystkich członków załogi.

– Nienawidzę muren – prychnął gniewnie Kenway, oglądając swoje poszarpane w okolicy pośladków portki. – Nienawidzę rekinów. Nienawidzę jeżowców!

– To po cholerę tam w ogóle złazisz? – Kwatermistrz rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, starając się przy tym nie wyglądać na przesadnie rozbawionego.

– A po co żyje pirat? – Kapitan uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął wycierać swe ociekające wodą włosy: – Dla złota, chłopie. Dla złota.

 


	20. I sianko też suchutkie już

Później pytany o cokolwiek, Ben był gotów przysięgać na wszystkie świętości, że to wina Rackhama i Vane'a. Tylko ta dwójka mogła być zamieszana w coś podobnego i bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia obarczał ich całą odpowiedzialnością, wiedząc, że sami zainteresowani prawdopodobnie będą zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami, by owe zarzuty odpierać.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że szedł sobie z Samuelem jak cywilizowany człowiek, ciesząc się słońcem, świeżym powietrzem i, przede wszystkim, doborowym towarzystwem swego ukochanego. Raz na jakiś czas urządzali sobie takie cywilizowane wypady na miasto, starając się odpocząć od kołysania łajby pod stopami oraz spania w ciasnym, zatłoczonym kubryku, co w gruncie rzeczy nie tylko było nieszkodliwe, ale nawet zdrowe. I wszystko skończyłoby się dobrze, gdyby nie wpadli na Jacka i Charlesa, którzy zajmowali się sprawami, jakich żaden szanujący się gentleman zdecydowanie wolałby nie upubliczniać.

Wieść gminna niosła, że ciekawe rzeczy się działy, kiedy ci dwaj pływali na jednym statku. Vane bez wątpienia był skorym do bitki i krzyku ponurakiem, ale jeśli mu słońce za bardzo nie przygrzało po czerepie i trzymał się z dala od słonej wody, wykazywał przynajmniej odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. W związku powyższym, raczej wątpliwym było, by zatrudnił początkującego pijaka jako swego kwatermistrza, nie mając w tym żadnego ukrytego celu. Mniej lub bardziej soczyste plotki dotyczące ich (po)życia krążyły po wszystkich karaibskich okrętach niemalże od samego początku, aż wreszcie sami zainteresowani całkowicie nieświadomie postanowili je potwierdzić, klejąc się do siebie podczas jednej ze słynnych popijaw odbywających się pod pokładem _Łowcy_. Gdy Rackham otrzymał własny okręt, _Królewskiego Feniksa_ , wszyscy sądzili, że panowie się rozstali, jednak nie – wciąż obierali ten sam kurs i w każdym porcie znikali razem w tawernie, nie wychodząc z pokoju przez kilka dni. Potem... Potem coś się zaczęło pieprzyć. Jack jakby z czystej złośliwości zaczął podrywać w Nassau cud urody kelnerkę Anne, zwykle przy tym rzucając starszemu piratowi dość znaczące spojrzenia. Ten znosił to zaskakująco jak na siebie spokojnie, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym całą swą złość przelał w jeden spektakularny gest, a mianowicie wysadził w powietrze ukochany statek Rackhama, wykorzystując go jako sposób na zniszczenie angielskiej blokady w Nassau. Teraz, gdy znów pływali razem, wszystko wróciło do pierwotnego stanu – panowie na przemian zażarcie się ze sobą kłócili, niejednokrotnie posuwając się do rękoczynów, po czym, nie bacząc na towarzystwo i okoliczności, zaczynali się do siebie dobierać. I właśnie na to ostatnie nadziali się Slackjaw z Nashtonem w jednej z bocznych uliczek. Ben w pierwszej chwili kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie ma oczy podziać, jednak zaraz potem uaktywnił się jego instynkt samozachowawczy, który nakazał mu jak najszybciej zejść z pola widzenia znanych ze swego cholerycznego usposobienia piratów. Owo zadanie niezwykle ułatwił mu jego ulubiony rudzielec, który, złapawszy go pod łokieć, z miejsca zaczął go gdzieś ciągnąć. Na zdziwienie i zastanowienie przyszedł czas dopiero, gdy Anglik wepchnął go w leżące na wozie siano, uśmiechając się niczym kot przymierzający się do konsumpcji kanarka.

– Sammy? – Usiłował usiąść, jednak drugi pirat jedynie go popchnął, kryjąc ich obu wśród suchej trawy: – Ty mały diable...

Samuel w ramach odpowiedzi jedynie go pocałował, dosłownie kradnąc mu oddech. Dawniej Slackjaw miał zwyczaj śmiać się z Anglików oraz ich rozlazłego, dość chłodnego usposobienia, jednak teraz już wiedział, iż ów legendarny lodowiec to zaledwie powierzchowność, pod którą się kryje prawdziwy wulkan erotyzmu, przynajmniej w przypadku tego konkretnego egzemplarza. W życiu by sam z siebie nie zgadł, że w tym mikrym człowieczku tli się tak intensywny żar, przez który obaj momentalnie stawali w płomieniach. Jedno spojrzenie, jeden uśmiech i pocałunek, a on był cały spocony i gotowy, niecierpliwie starając się usunąć im z drogi zbędne w tym momencie elementy garderoby. W tej chwili jedyne, o czym był w ogóle zdolny myśleć, to prześlizgujące mu się pod palcami ciało, które lgnęło doń z zapamiętałością graniczącą z szaleństwem.

W mniej niż minutę Nashton wreszcie zdołał nie tylko pozbyć się spodni i bielizny, ale też objąć go swymi białymi jak mleko, upstrzonymi piegami udami. Nic nie było w stanie dorównać aksamitnemu westchnieniu, jakie wydobyło się spomiędzy malinowych warg Samuela, gdy wreszcie zaczęli w zgodnym rytmie napierać jeden na drugiego, dotykiem i ciężarem napędzając pożerające ich łapczywie pożądanie. Ben w nosie miał to, czy ktoś ich słyszy lub nawet widzi i, prawdę powiedziawszy, kompletnie zapomniał gdzie się znajdują – póki miał pod językiem wygiętą apetycznie szyję, a w dłoniach dwa idealnie ukształtowane pośladki, na resztę nie zwracał już najmniejszej uwagi. Nie interesowało go absolutni nic poza czystą, skoncentrowaną ekstazą, jakiej smak czuł w każdym pocałunku, który ich łączył.

Nagle coś w nich łupnęło. Nieco otrzeźwiony tym doświadczeniem Slackjaw był w pierwszej chwili pewien, że ktoś po prostu czymś w nich rzucił w ramach kary za migdalenie się w miejscu publicznym i dopiero, gdy owo „coś” zaczęło się poruszać oraz, co gorsza, jęknęło, uświadomił sobie, że mają do czynienia z żywą istotą ludzką. Obaj zamarli w całkowitym bezruchu, usiłując udawać, że ich tutaj wcale a wcale nie ma, jednak niespodziewany przybysz okazał się być nie dość, że trzeźwy i raczej bystry, to jeszcze im bardzo dobrze znany.

– Slackjaw? – Kenway brzmiał tak, jakby ktoś go zdzielił z piąchy po krtani: – Nashton?

– Em... Dzień dobry, kapitanie. – Samuel odchrząknął, jakimś cudem nadając swemu głosowi więcej niż neutralny ton: – Jak mija panu ranek?

– … Nie. – Edward poruszył się nerwowo: – Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie ma mnie tutaj, nic nie widziałem, nie rozmawiałem z wami, nic mnie nie obchodzi.

Z tymi słowami ich mężny, nieustraszony kapitan wygramolił się z siana i ostatecznie porzucił ich towarzystwo, z zaskakującym nawet jak na siebie pośpiechem oddalając się od wozu. Wciąż nieco osłupiali piraci popatrzyli po sobie z pewnym zdziwieniem, po czym Anglik uśmiechnął się figlarnie, poruszając przy tym znacząco miednicą.

– Sammy!

 


	21. Starczy, dość już wielorybiej krwi.

– Nawet nie waż się odzywać. – Spojrzenie, które zgodnie posłali mu Ben i Kenway prawdopodobnie dorównywało mocą moździerzom na _Kawce_ : – Siedź cicho i podawaj harpuny.

Samuel zamarł z osełką w dłoni i przyjrzał im się wzrokiem wnikliwym a podejrzliwym, starając się dociec, o co im może tym razem chodzić. Owszem, tak jeden, jak i drugi mieli tendencję do przejawiania niezwykle ciekawych zachowań, jednak rzadko odznaczali się podobną zgodnością i synchronizacją. Co też mogło w nich wstąpić tym razem, Anglik nie miał bladego pojęcia. Jednakże, aby zaspokoić swą ciekawość, musiałby złamać właśnie wydane mu polecenie. Cóż, trudno. Nie będzie to pierwszy raz, gdy zostanie zmuszony do szorowania pokładu za niesubordynację.

– Przecież nic nie zrobiłem. – Zmarszczył lekko brwi: – Ani nie powiedziałem.

– Ostatnie, co nam teraz potrzebne, to twoje krakanie. – Slackjaw pogroził mu palcem jak małemu dziecku: – Musimy się skupić, więc bądź łaskaw odłożyć swoje negatywne wibracje na później, jasne?

– Przepraszam najmocniej? – Prawie wypuścił, co trzymał w rękach tylko po to by wstać i mu jednak przyłożyć: – Bez przesady, wcale nie jestem aż taki czarnowidzem!

– Jesteś. – Głos Edwarda był spokojny, acz dobitny: – Jesteś najbardziej ponurą osobą na tym statku i nie wylądowałeś za burtą tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jesteś mi potrzebny, a reszta załogi za bardzo się boi Bena by na ciebie rękę podnosić. Więc siedź cicho i nawet nie waż się gadać o tym, jak bardzo nie ma prawa nam pójść.

– Ale... Dlaczego miałbym? – No teraz to już po prostu nie miał do nich sił: – Wreszcie mamy porządnie opancerzoną łódkę oraz niezwykle pokaźny zapas najlepszych harpunów, jakie widział świat. To polowanie nie ma prawa się nie udać.

W tym momencie dzielny i nieustraszony kapitan _Kawki_ prawie wleciał do wody i uniknął kąpieli z wielorybami wyłącznie dzięki interwencji Slackjawa, który dosłownie w ostatniej chwili złapał go za gacie. Wprawdzie szalupa zakołysała się dość niepokojąco, jednak ostatecznie udało im się jej nie przewrócić, chroniąc tak siebie jak i zgromadzony ekwipunek przed zamoczeniem lu gorzej, utonięciem. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że te dwa gałgany najwyraźniej w świecie postanowiły kontynuować swoje durne popisy, bowiem jedynie wpatrywały się w rudzielca baranim wzrokiem, jakby żaden z nich nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno gdzieś ukradkiem nie postradał zmysłów.

– Podmienili go. – Kenway pierwszy odzyskał głos: – Jak Boga kocham, podmienili drania.

– Słucham? – Samuel przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając im się podejrzliwie: – Piliście słoną wodę, mam rację?

– Tylko jak to sprawdzić? – Ben podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku, wyraźnie rozważając jakieś wyjątkowo głupie sposoby wybrnięcia z tej sytuacji: – Ma kapitan jakiś pomysł?

– Nie, ja mam – warknął wreszcie zniecierpliwiony Anglik. – Obaj się teraz obrócicie do mnie plecami i zajmiecie się tym, po co tutaj przyszliśmy.

– … Może być. – Zgodził się Edward, biorąc pierwszy harpun: – Ktoś widzi tego wieloryba?

 


	22. Gdy wiatr mnie na morze wywieje, ty zawsze przy mnie stój

Wielu piratów patrzyło nań z wyższością graniczącą z pogardą. Może i nie życzyli mu powrotu na plantację, ale też wciąż postrzegali go jako kogoś zdecydowanie gorszego, człowieka drugiej kategorii. Tak jak nie pozwalał się stłamsić swym dawnym panom, tak przeciwko nim również się buntował, ciętymi ripostami oraz pięściami pokazując, że choćby bardzo im jego towarzystwo było nie w smak, on nie zamierza przepraszać za swe istnienie. Owszem, w ten sposób wiele razy napytał sobie biedy i pewnie któregoś dnia by skończył z poderżniętym gardłem albo gorzej, jednak wtedy jego życie obrało nowy kurs – trafił do załogi Kenway'a. Tutaj też znalazłoby się wielu takich, którzy najchętniej by na jego widok przynajmniej splunęli, jednak żaden z nich nie miał odwagi zrobić czegoś podobnego, nie pod czujnym okiem wszędobylskiego Adé. Zresztą, nawet bez wstawiennictwa postawnego kwatermistrza był w stanie wszystkim pokazać, gdzie ich miejsce oraz bardzo dosłownie wybić im z tych tępych łbów wszelkiej maści durne pomysły.

Dlatego właśnie tak trudno było Benowi uwierzyć, gdy Edward podszedł do niego z kapitańskim kapeluszem w dłoni i nasadził mu go na głowę, uśmiechając się przy tym z niekłamanym zadowoleniem. _On_ kapitanem? Po tym wszystkim, co mu zgotował los, miało go spotkać takie wywyższenie? Nie, to po prostu było niewiarygodne. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy uśmiech losu zawsze był wynikiem jego ciężkiej, pełnej zaciętości i determinacji pracy. Jakim sposobem miałoby go od tak po prostu spotkać coś dobrego?

– Ben! – Samuel natychmiast załapał go za rękę, swymi roziskrzonymi oczami wpatrując się w niego jak w jakiś cud świata: – Boże, Ben, gratulacje!

Fakt... Nie wszystko było wynikiem wyłącznie jego harówki. Czasem przytrafiało mu się coś takiego jak Nashton – cud, o który nigdy nie prosił, a bez którego już nie byłby w stanie żyć. Niczym sobie na niego nie zasłużył, nie zrobił w życiu ani jednej rzeczy wystarczająco dobrej i słusznej, by być obdarowanym tym niezwykłym człowiekiem, a jednak codziennie się budził słysząc z koi nad sobą jego spokojny, równy oddech, miał prawo go trzymać w ramionach, dotykać i pieścić, znał na pamięć wszystkie jego blizny i miejsca, których samo muśnięcie wyrywało mu z ust przeciągły jęk rozkoszy. Miał go, miał go tylko dla siebie, kochał go otrzymując w zamian tyle miłości, że prawie się pod nią uginał. Nigdy nie kwestionował tego wspaniałego splotu okoliczności i nie zamierzał dociekać, dlaczego nagle jakieś siły wyższe zaczęły się przejmować jego szczęściem, jednak musiał przyznać, że potrafił się ocknąć w środku nocy ze świadomością, że aż do tej pory jego życie tak nie działało. Kłody pod nogi, wrogowie, pogarda, z którą musiał walczyć – tak, na to był przygotowany i o każdej porze był gotów stawiać im czoła. Ale coś takiego? Nie, tego nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

– Tak się cieszę! – Nashton rzucił mu się na szyję i swym zwyczajem zawisł na niej, po raz kolejny uświadamiając mu, jak niewiele mimo wszystko waży: – Jesteś kapitanem!

A teraz jeszcze to. Nagle został mu przekazany na własność statek, którym miał pływać w rozrastającej się flocie Kenway'a. Oczywiście był zaszczycony i szczęśliwy, jakże by inaczej, ale tak trudno mu było przyjąć ten fakt do wiadomości, że zwyczajnie go zacięło i zamurowało. Nie potrafił ani się poruszyć, ani też nic powiedzieć. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odzyskał przynajmniej część władzy nad swym ciałem i wreszcie się poruszył, przygarniając śmiejącego się jak wariat rudzielca do swej piersi. Może i to, co się właśnie działo nie miało najmniejszego sensu, ale nie zamierzał się już nigdy podobnymi detalami przejmować. Przez lata spotykały go wyłącznie złe rzeczy, które wystawiały na próbę nie tylko jego siłę, ale też wiarę w świat jako taki. Najwyraźniej przeszedł ten test i teraz wreszcie zaczynał mieć szczęście, odkrywając, że jego życie może się składać z czegoś więcej niż tylko nieustająca walka o własną godność.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie. – Popatrzył na Edwarda, szczerząc się do ucha do ucha: – Naprawdę.

– Nie ma za co. – Kenway skinął mu głową: – Tylko zabierz Nashtona ze sobą. Razem z trudem was wytrzymuję, ale osobno jesteście po prostu nieznośni.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli gromkim, niepohamowanym śmiechem, jednak był on pełen szczerej serdeczności, nie zaś szyderstwa. Po tylu latach pływania razem, walczenia ze sztormami i groźnymi falami, zwiedzania nawet najodleglejszych zakątków tych lazurowych wód, rzucania wyzwań całemu światu jakimś cudem załoga _Kawki_ się ze sobą zżyła. Może nie byli idealnymi ludźmi o kryształowych charakterach, ale w każdym z nich tkwiła choć jedna drzazga dobra, które radowało się na myśl, że do któregoś z nich uśmiechnął się los. Jednak nawet jeśli ten rechot był niemalże ogłuszający, tym co najbardziej się wbijało w zmysły wciąż nieco ogłupiałego Slackjawa, były smukłe palce Nashtona splecione z jego własnymi.

 


End file.
